


CHILDREN OF FORTUNE

by AngelaVargas



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Author is not Following the Game or the Anime sorry..., Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Family, Fantasy, Izuru Kamukura has his own Body, Kamukura Izuru Has Feelings, Kamukura Izuru is Hinata's Older Brother, M/M, Yagito is the Karma King, Yaoi, because why not?, protective older brother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-01-16 08:28:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 31,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12339099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaVargas/pseuds/AngelaVargas
Summary: Everyone stared in worry as the White Haired Boy sink on his knees as he cried upon recognizing the Message on the Monitor, they had no idea who the sender was but judging by the Luckster’s reaction the boy knew who it was“After all this time, you’re alive and watching over me... Not once... You never abandoned nor forgotten me... I-I have so many things that I wanted to say, but you probably won’t remember them all so... I will only say this...” Nagito said as tears continues to stream down his face as he typed a coded letter. “9-♠ 3-1-14’20-♦ 23-1-9-20-♥ 20-15-♣ 19-5-5-♠ 25-10-21...”To everyone’s surprise, Komaeda Nagito smiled his true and happiest smile.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I NEVER OWNED ANYTHING BUT THIS FANFIC! DANGAN RONPA BELONGS TO SPIKE CHUNSOFT AND LOCALIZED BY NIS AMERICA.
> 
> NOTE : I’M JUST BORED PROCRASTINATING ON MY STORIES, SO WHILE I’M THINKING I STUMBLED ON A THOUGHT SO HERE IT IS...
> 
> I DON’T KNOW HOW OLD THE CHARACTERS ARE... SORRY... AND ALSO IZURU KAMUKURA HAS HIS OWN BODY AND IS OLDER THAN HINATA.
> 
> YEP... THIS STORY IS DIFFERENT SO DEAL WITH IT... MY STORY MY RULE...
> 
> WARNING!: FAMILY/YAOI/FANTASY/MAGIC AU

**“** There's no other love like the love for a brother. There's no other love like the love from a brother. **”** – _Terri Guillemets_

 

  
**[KOMAEDA MANOR]**

 **  
** A fist slammed at the table surprising the entire people in the room...

  
“I refuse! I will not have any of it! I will not allow it!” An angered voice of an 8 Years Old boy echoed in the room.

  
“Sweetie, you need to calm down... this is for your Baby Brother’s good!” a soft womanly voice said worriedly.

  
“Listen to your Mother Young Man.” A Deep yet anxious voice added.

  
“NO! This is not good for Nagi-chan! He’s too young for this! It’s not fair, you’re sending him away for no good reason at all and allow these people to experiment on him! He’s a Child! A 5 Years Old!” The infuriated boy cried.

  
One of the Scientist stood up and said

  
“Boy, we are trying to help your brother-”

  
“I don’t trust you... I know people who say they wanted to help, but in the end you will only use my little brother as a Lab Rat...” The 8 Years Old cut the man off.

  
“Yagito!” Mr. Komaeda called out raising his voice. “Stop that! Let them Help Your Brother!”

  
“I SAID NO!” The said Youth lashed out.

  
The Flames in the Candle that was innocently standing at the Centre of the Table went flying towards the Grey Haired Man closely hitting him on the head. Silence invaded the room as everyone stared at the Silver Haired Boy then to the Candle Holder, then back to the boy.

  
“Yagito, you...” Mrs. Komaeda called out in shock, she did not expected this...

  
Yagito, stood up from his seat and head for the door...

  
“I’m not handing Nagito over, If you still insist on giving him away I’ll leave this Household and take Nagito with me, Mark my Words.” He stated angrily and stormed out of the room.

  
For a Child, Yagito is already Intelligent and independent. He do things on his own, and had been taking care of his younger brother Nagito ever since the 5 Years Old was born. Yagito had been very protective and would get in various trouble and Danger to keep Nagito in his line of sight. The Adults couldn’t do anything about this and so they let him be.

  
**[SOME TIME LATER, YAGITO’S ROOM]**

 **  
** Yagito is still seething about the meeting earlier and was venting his anger by writing a Coded Letters, and on that time he lashed out the Fire from the candle blazed and almost burned his father. But that serves only as a warning, he loved his little brother deeply and would do anything to protect the little one, it’s an older brother’s job to protect his younger brother no matter what.

  
He was pulled away from his thoughts when White Feathers drifted above him.

  
“Try again Nagito...” He chuckled putting down his pen and looked up meeting his little brother’s light grey-green eyes with his crystal blue ones.

  
“Awww! Big Brother always knows when I’m around!” Nagito whined flopping down on his Big Brother’s Lap. “Watcha Doing?”

  
Yagito just chuckled and let Nagito do what he wants

  
“I’m writing a Letter.” He answered.

  
“But they’re numbers and doodles...” Nagito said picking up the paper and looking at it.

  
“It’s a Code... so no one will be able to read my letters or understand them.” Yagito answered.

  
“Oh... Codes... I don’t get it...” Nagito frowned cutely.

  
The Older One shook his head and said

  
“Here, let me teach you how... Remember that Alphabets has 26 Letters, Yes?”

  
“Uh-huh...” Nagito answered looking at the Paper as his Big Brother Writes the Letters and the Numbers.

  
“You don’t add the 0 in the Letter so A is 1, B is 2, C is 3...” Yagito stated as he is numbering the Letters. “Your name Is Nagito Komaeda so it goes like this: ‘14-1-7-9-20-15-♠ 11-15-13-1-5-4-1.’”

  
“What about the Lines and Drawings?” Nagito asked curiously...

  
“You remove them, it will look like this: ‘141792015 1115131541’” Yagito answered as he writes the number. “Now compare them to the Letters.”

  
“Umm...” Nagito held the Pencil with his tiny hands and tried to write. “14 is N, 1 is A, 7 is G, 9 is I, 20 is T, 15 is O, 11 is K, 15 is O, 13 is M, 1 is A 5 is E, 4 is D and 1 is A! It’s me!”

  
Yagito cuddled Nagito tightly, the Little Idiot is just so Cute for his own good, on top of that, his little fluffy hair and wings made him even more adorable.

  
“I want to learn Codes too! I want to be smart like Big Brother!” Nagito chirped as he hugged and cuddled at his big brother.

  
“You are already learning them and you are smart in your own way, Nagi-chan.” Yagito hummed, Little Nagito always chasing his Anger away and leave nothing but Joy in his heart.

  
He’ll do anything in his power to Protect Nagito, but right now, he’s just a kid with Ability. He had to get stronger, because one day there is a Possibility that Nagito would be in danger.

  
**[1 YEAR LATER]**

 **  
There is Hell going on in Komaeda Residence** Or at least, if one was to perceive hell as the mix of broken debris, inhumane screams, and chaos in general, then he could practically say that there was **_indeed_** hell going on inside the Komaeda Villa (Yes They're Rich). And the cause of such hell was merely a 6 year old little boy who at the moment was in the process of yet another screaming fit.

  
Yagito heaved a sigh. His dearest little brother, Nagito, was usually a sweet and compliant boy. He was really the apple of his eyes. But that day, he seemed to find his new leisure quest in the form of throwing things and screaming his lungs out, Hence the hell inside the Manor.

  
"I don't want it!" Nagito screamed again. His face was red and puffy and tears were still coming from his eyes. "Nii-san, how could you! I don't want you to go!"

  
"Nagito, calm down, sweetheart," Yagito sighed forlornly. He was thankful that there was no one in the room else than the two of them. He had foreseen such thing would happen so he had ordered everyone not to enter the room before he considered it safe. And looking from Nagito's current state, it seemed the whole ordeal would take quite some time before it could be dubbed as safe.

  
"It's not fair," Nagito sniffled before he broke down and cried. "It's not fair! I don't want it, Nii-san… You cannot do this to me…"

  
Yagito might be a Young Master, he might be a feared Elementalist and Hunter, but first and foremost, he was a brother. No big brother could see his brother cry without trying to calm them. So, with utmost grace, he approached Nagito and gathered the sobbing boy into his arms.

  
Nagito hid his face amidst the ruffles of his brother's long flowing blue overcoat, and from his shaking shoulders he could see that he was still crying. Smiling a little at his little brother's cute behaviour, he knelt and cupped Nagito's face. He carefully tilted that tear drenched face up to meet his and with his thumbs he wiped the trace of tears from his little brother's face.

  
"Nagito Komaeda is a young master, so he shall not cry," he scolded him good-naturedly. "Nagito is Yagito's little brother so Nagito must not cry."

  
"But…" Nagito sniffed, trying to suppress his cry. "But, nii-san…"

  
"Hush," Yagito said. "Hush, Nagito. Nii-san is here, why are you crying?"

  
"Because father…" Nagito tried and he almost broke down crying again at the mention of his father. "Because father has ordered something impossible, and I am angry so I cry."

  
"If you are angry, should you cry?" Yagito said gently. "If you face something impossible, should you cry? If your father orders you something, should you cry? If your _Father_ orders you something, should you cry, Nagito?"

  
Nagito lowered his head and whimpered, "No."

  
"There…" Yagito said as he smothered his little brother's hair. "I know that what father asked is… hard to take…"

  
"Big Brother…" Nagito began but he put his finger against Nagito's lips, silently asking him to let him finish his sentence.

  
"I know it is hard to take, but Nagito, you should know that throwing things and having a temper tantrum is not a solution," he said. "How about we make a pact? I will call father so we will speak this matter _calmly_ , and you are not to throw or scream anything during the talk. How about that? Can my little brother do that for his nii-san?"

  
Nagito bit his lower lip but he conceded with a weak, "Yes, big brother."

  
Yagito smiled at that. He patted his little brother's head before he walked to the door, presumably to call their father to do the talk. Nagito gritted his teeth but he let out a somewhat girly squeak as he saw the door leading to the room he occupied being opened. Marching inside was his brother, accompanying his father, the lord of the mansion. He defiantly held his chin high in front of his father though inside he was trembling a little. No matter what, his father was quite a scary figure for him, moreover when he considered his father's bulky figure and rolls of hair. If anything, his father resembled more a final boss coming from an old second rate video game than a Lord of the Mansion. It was enough to send any little boy to tears.

  
"Nagito," his father greeted him when he arrived in front of him. "Where is your manner?"

  
He narrowed his eyes but he bowed nonetheless and said, "Father."

  
"You are being more irrational lately," his father, Kazuma Komaeda, smirked at him. "What is this with your temper tantrum and throwing things like you are a barbarian? I expect more from you."

  
"Dad," his Big Brother said to the Older Man with a tone that he knew meant that he was not amused. "Nagito becomes like this because you ordered me to go in a distant school, which, in my opinion, is quite a good reason to become irrational."

  
"Ah…" his father said shortly and Nagito gave a little cheer in his heart. If there was someone who could beat his father, it would be his nii-san. That was how cool his nii-san was, and he adored him for it.

  
"We'll talk later, Dad, Nagito and I will have a boy-to-boy talk." Yagito sighed at his father's antics and lead the younger sibling to his room.

  
Once inside the room Yagito signalled Nagito to come and sit with him in the couch. Seated Nagito fidgeted on his position.

  
"Nagito, look at me." Yagito began.

  
The young Komaeda did as he was told and looked at his brother's Crystal Blue eyes, they held no anger, hate or hostility, and they were warm and gentle.

  
"Listen to me Nagito, Not all the time that I will keep myself at one place, sometimes I need to go somewhere else, like mom and dad, and they travel a lot. But I, I need to finish my studies somewhere else." Yagito began softly.

  
"But nii-san won't be back home for so long!" Nagito sobbed.

  
"Nagito, I will only be away for a long while and there are the Holidays, I'll be able to visit home and see you again." Yagito said as he tries to calm his brother.

  
"But it will still be so far away." Nagito said as he sobbed harder.

  
"Nagito..." Yagito sighed, but then he got an idea, he took something from his pocket.

  
He dug deep on his pocket for that thing, Nagito was still sobbing too upset to notice what his older brother is doing. Once he found what he's looking for he sat back beside Nagito who looked back at him.

  
"Here Nagito, I'm giving this to you." He said as he hand a mysterious object on the boy's hand.

  
Nagito looked at it, it was some sort of a key.

  
"That's a Very Special Key, Dad handed it over to me and I'm giving it to you to remember me, it will remind you that I'm always here even if you can't see me." Yagito said softly as he always does.

  
Nagito looked at him with his doe like eyes.

  
"Will, nii-san come back?" He asked.

  
Yagito smiled gently at his little brother and nodded.

  
"Of course, this is my home and you are my family, you're the reason why I'm still here, I will always come back for you…now promise me that you will wait for me, Okay?" He asked.

  
"Okay." Nagito answered.

  
Yagito smiled at his little brother and headed for his suit cases. Nagito and the whole family went to say goodbye to the older child of the family.

  
"Be careful okay?" Mirai said as she embraced her child tightly.

  
"I will."

  
"Don't forget to call, Son." Kazuma said as he pat his son's back.

  
"I Will."

  
Then Nagito stepped up and giving Yagito a photo of the two of them during their trip. Yagito smiled and took the photo and embraced Nagito tightly.

  
"Don't forget our promise okay?" He whispered.

  
"Okay." Nagito said as he embraced back his dearly beloved nii-san.

  
Once the boat left for the Academy, Yagito felt lonely already he's going to miss his little brother so much, but it's only natural for a family to separate for a while, School and Training years wasn't that long but it would be very Lonely for him. He just stood by leaning at the rails that protects the passengers from falling out overboard, he watched how blue was the sea and how vast the sky was. The World is very beautiful, it was peaceful.

  
**[THOUGH THINGS AREN’T ALWAYS WHAT THEY SEEMS]**

 **  
** It was getting more and more serious. Yagito launched over a large piece of the building broken from the explosions, noticing the opening of several hallways, red lights covering the darkened inside. The sun was sinking fast behind the horizon, and the facility still went up in bright floodlights. Temporary blindness hit everyone besides the experiments, who once again took advantage of the situation.

  
A woman stumbled down the hallway, clutching a gun. She emerged into the floodlight of the outside, her red hair glinting in different red hues and shades.

  
"ANA!" Yagito roared, starting to run straight at her, to crush her. She ruined his life, his boyfriend's life, and the entire world's agenda! She's the reason why he's now forced to carry the burden of saving everyone, to finally let everything he set behind locked doors come to light. He was haunted by the cruel memories of his early life, constantly woken by night terrors because of this sadistic bitch! He was closing in on her as she tried to build up a defence, but he was grabbed from behind by the waist, pulled away from Ana. He screeched, whipping his wings out to knock the attacker away. A feminine head popped from one of feathers in his wings.

  
"Yagito, don't! Leave Ana alone!"

  
Blake. Blake was stopping his attack on her. He squirmed under her grip, her rather powerful grip. Ana was starting to unfurl from her spot, looking at Ana with unreadable eyes. She pocketed her gun into his holster, walking up to them. Yagito finally calmed, clawing at Blake's hands.

  
"Yagito…" Ana said softly. Yagito bit back pure venom, but still spat at her with it.

  
"SHUT UP! You….you fucking bitch. You ruined everything in my life, and now you play little miss innocent?!" he said, hissing with strong intent. Ana backed away, barely holding back tears. Blake let go of Yagito, sending him to the ground, his wings crumpling under him just a bit. Blake took hold of her shoulders, and pressed her into a hug. Yagito watched in a mix of astonishment and disgust. His cruel side was showing itself again.

  
"Ana has changed, Yagito!" Blake shouted over the sudden explosions going off behind them. He watched as Ana stood up to her full height, smiling. She looked physically changed, even though nothing really was changed. He stood up slowly, slowly opening and closing his wings to work out any dirt and locked feathers. He watched as Ana stepped forward once more, but kept a lock on one of Blake's hands.

  
"I'm sorry, Yagito. I honestly am. I felt like I've woken up from a nightmare. I would and will explain more, but there's something we need to worry about first….."

  
Another explosion rocked the ground, and several experiments and trapped people started to scream out in fear. Ana and Blake turned to one of the hallways. Yagito suddenly stood straight, and slammed into the two, working his way in front of them. A single scream pierced the air, just enough for him to hear in the start of the blown up hallway.

  
"NOOOO"

  
He had heard a ghost. He swore that the scream he just heard was from the dead, his dead friend he personally watched die. He sprinted forward down the hall, only relying on the voice screaming out in what sounded like tears. Every possible scenario and reason for the crying crossed his mind, tears suddenly blurring his vision. If it really was the person he suspected, a close subject could be dead, and it could be Izuru; that was the worst one, because he refused on thinking about the ways he could have died. The thought was to never pass his mind. He continued to run, wiping tears as he went. Passing body after dead body, blood seeping into his boots, he ran in the direction of the voice. He hated the feel of it, but it was just clockwork. He could make out the footfalls of Blake and Ana, trying to catch up with him.

  
He kept a steady pace up, following the cries. They were getting clearer! He quickened the falls of his feet, finally catching sight of a familiar marked door knocked off its hinges lying on the ground. This had to be it! He turned into the semi-blackened room. Right under one of the few lights lay two forms, one of its side on the ground and the other curled around the top of it. Long, drawn out sobs echoed in the stagnant air. He stepped into the room with one stride, and lost all color. He felt his lungs collapse, his entire heart shatter into pieces as he finally caught light of the forms, who they were. As the figure, now distinguished as female, turned to him with beet red cheeks and tearful eyes, he could barely stop staring as she claimed she did not do it.

  
Marieanne did not matter right now. Nothing she said carried true meaning to him anymore. He just seemed to look past her, eyes forever trained on the body she hovered over. He numbly started to walk. He didn't even remember when he told his brain that he wanted to move forward, to get a better look. He was a walking corpse; living but already dead. As he crossed the half-way point to him, the tears finally fell without a word or sound. It was pure silence besides Marieanne's uneven breathing. She scooted around to the head of the body, slowly running a hand through the hair. She watched Yagito with unseeing eyes as well. As he reached touching distance, he fell to his knees at the middle of the body, and curled himself around the body. It was still radiating heat. It still felt somewhat warm to the touch, but it wasn't warm enough. Not for this person. He took the bodies' right hand in his, squeezing it. Nothing responded. Marieanne let a sob echo in the air again.

  
He got closer to the face, dusting his hand over the flatly colored cheeks. Marieanne rose her hands, one dripping in a mixture of red and purple ooze. He looked at them for a moment, then back to the body.

  
Izuru looked like he struggled to stay alive, and now Yagito had to watch his body in death. No air flowed in and out of his lungs, raising his perfect chest. No thudding heartbeat in his ribcage as Yagito seemed to touch him in every spot imaginable. His eyes haunted him, the red irises staring in cold hope. There was no longer hope for him anymore.

  
"I'm too late…" Yagito finally whispered, bringing Izuru's head into his lap. The ooze from Marieanne's finger dripped from the back of Izuru's neck to his jeans. He didn't care if they burned with it. He spotted a chip, a small one, covered in blood and purplish fluid. He didn't know what it was. He stroked Izuru's hair and cuddled the now lifeless shell up against his own body. He let the bottled sadness and grief explode out of him in violent sobs. Marieanne sat at the side of the mourning youth now, sobbing herself as she watched the display. She looked up around her shoulder to the door he knew that was open behind him. He could hear Blake and Ana gasped as they watched from the door Yagito's loss. Even Ana whispered 'it's too late'. He sat there for a long time, cradling as much of Izuru in his arms, sobbing into a mess of emotion.

  
The other Ultimates soon found them as well. They knew as soon as they found Blake and Ana hugged up against each other that it was too late. Angelo tried to run up to his Best Friend, to cry with Yagito, but was held back by Denver and Dixon. It would be pointless, they said as Angelo fell into a heap of tears at their feet.

  
"I just want you back Izuru" Yagito whispered as he lay Izuru's head on his lap, eyes finally staring into his. They seemed to see nothing as they stared at each other. Yagito slowly swept his hand over his eyes, closing the eyes and trapping the red eyes he would never forget.

  
"Why must Fate hate us?" He sobbed sadly as unimaginable pain plants itself deeply into his heart. _‘Nagito... Izuru... I’m so sorry...’_

  
Standing up ignoring the worried looks and questions of his once friends and did the last resort he have ‘Fight or Flight’... he chose flight... He can’t stand being near around people he once called friends and now who had caused him Grief and Despair... He Fled, ignoring the alarmed calls of those people around him.

  
He wants to be alone... He can’t go home without compromising Nagito and put his little brother in danger... He had to flee... But where...

  
_TO BE CONTINUED_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to miss SHSL_Bullshit and Butterfree for encouraging me so... I'll just say this:
> 
> 'I REGRET NOTHING!'
> 
> I enjoyed writing stories to pass some time so please understand.


	2. CHAPTER 2

**CHAPTER 2: SEVERAL YEARS**

**LATER**

**  
****“** Going on with life, it only gets more and more intense as time goes by - and the challenges only multiply. **” –** Martha Reeves

  
**[PRESENT TIME]**

 **  
** The World was in a Total Mess, The Sky is Carmine Red in Colour and Chaos was everywhere. Civilians were evacuated to safer ground. Despair is an Ugly thing, Junko Enoshima’s Hold is slowly Failing. However there are Sympathizers hiding everywhere in Hopes of Reviving the Queen of Despair when the Time comes, for now they hide in Silence and let the World Recover.

**  
[JABBERWOCK ISLAND]**

**  
** Both Class 77 with Izuru Kaumkura Hinata and Class 78 Minus Junko Enoshima along with Kyouske Munakata, Chisa Yukizome and Juzo Sakakura stared down each other.

  
“Let me get this straight, You guys want to hide here in our Island?” Soda Broke the Ice as the Tension is High.

  
“Yes.” Togami (The Original) answered Tipping his glasses. “The Future Foundation has different Ulterior Motives on the Restoration and it seems they had other plans and it concerns to one of your Friends as well as Naegi here.”

  
Byakuya Togami looked at Komaeda Nagito who was a little pale.

  
“What!?” The Whole Class 77 Minus Nagito yelled in surprise and they turned their attention to the Silver Haired Boy.

  
“Nagito-chan? Do you know something about this?” Ibuki asked.

  
The Poor boy was very nervous, not once he ever told them that he’s a Nymph an Earth Angel. He was told by his Big Brother that he is not allowed to tell anyone about being a Nymph, because there are people who hunts for a Nymph’s Wings.

  
“I...” He began shakily and unconsciously stepping back.

  
“Nagito? Are you alright?” Hajime asked worriedly as his friends gained the look of a cornered animal.

  
“I-I’m...” Nagito is too scared, He doesn’t want his Wings to be cut off.

  
“Hey! It’s alright if you don’t want to tell, we’re not forcing you, Nagitocchi!” Hagakure said trying to calm the frightened Boy.

  
Nagito turned and ran off

  
“I’m Sorry! I’m Sorry! I’m Sorry!” He cried and disappeared from sight.

  
“Nagito! Wait!” Hajime called out and Tried to call back his Lover.

  
“What’s with him all of a sudden...?” Hiyoko asked in confusion for once not saying anything scathing.

  
“You!” Nidai yelled pointing at Byakuya. “What do you mean Nagito has something to do with the Future Foundation’s Plan.”

  
Byakuya tipped his glasses and said

  
“We saw a File, another Project called Icarus and it involves Komaeda Nagito.”

  
“They are preparing something in secret and when the Time Comes they’ll find Komaeda and Subdue him for the Project.” Sakakura stated.

  
“However, when we found out this Project. We are deemed as a threat to the Project and must be eliminated, So we fled on our way we were blocked by the Military that the Future Foundation assigned, However we got an unexpected help and was led here with Kamukura’s Guidance.” Munakata added.

  
Everyone turned to the Silent Raven Haired Man who was watching quietly, though there is this Certain emotion dominating his eyes... Anger...

  
“I have acquired the Information of this Project as well, It seems that the Future Foundation plans on Using the Younger Brother of my Comrade... I cannot allow that to happen.” The Dark Haired Male said Darkly, voice filled with Determination and Hidden Fury.

  
“Wait... Comrade? This Comrade of yours is connected to Komaeda?” Kazuryu asked.

  
“Yes... Komaeda Nagito’s Older Brother.” Izuru answered.

  
“Then why isn’t he here, Komaeda needs him.” Akane asked.

  
“There are so many Reasons Why, but I’ll cut it down in Two since the Main Lands are in General Chaos at the Moment. It’s either he’s Nowhere to be found after he fled from our Despair Induced Ordeal and currently in hiding or he’s Dead and no one knows where his Body Lies.” Izuru said quietly at the last sentence.

  
“But... What about Komaeda-kun? He seems so frightened when we ask him about his involvement in the Future Foundation’s Plan.” Sonia asked worriedly.

  
“Since his Older Brother is a Comrade of mine and he’s not here, the Responsibility falls on me. I will Look after Komaeda Nagito.” Izuru stated and glanced at his younger Brother.

  
Hajime took the Glance as a Signal to find Nagito and so find his Silver Haired Boyfriend he will. The Future Foundation is planning on Something against Nagito and they’re taking their Chances while Nagito’s Brother is Not Around or No Longer Around.

  
As he runs around the whole Island in search of his Beloved a strange force is pulling him in the woods. He followed the force that was pulling him in the depth of the woods until he could hear sobbing and rustling. As he got there he stepped out of the shadows and looked at the Familiar Green Clad Figure, But what he saw surprised him... Nagito had White Wings and, he was sitting at the very edge of the pointed rock that was positioned horizontally, there was a huge lake below and the moon lights above and the ray of the moonlight veils the face of the crying Teen but those beautiful Light Grey-Green Eyes bore down to him, but he couldn’t feel any hostility in it, but terror.

  
“Ha...jime?” Nagito choked and his eyes widened as realization hits him. “No! Don’t Look at Me! Please! Please Don’t tell! Don’t Tell the others!”

  
Hajime felt a sting in his heart at the frightened sight of his Lover, So what if Nagito had wings? He looks even more beautiful and angelic with those. He stepped closer and reached out, he ignored when Nagito flinched, He reached out and embraced his Frightened Lover

  
“Nagito, it’s alright... everything is going to be okay.” Hajime said softly so not to frighten his Lover any more than he already is.

  
“But... But the Future Foundation... They’re going to-” Nagito rambled but was cut off when a soothing sensation flows through him.

  
He looked at Hajime and found that his Lover was running an ever gentle hand on his Wings.

  
“Hajime?” Nagito murmured.

  
“I’m not scared... and before you degrade yourself, no... You’re not a Monster nor Ugly... You are Beautiful and you looked even more Angelic with these Wings... I’m very Lucky to have an Angel with me.” Hajime began softly and hugged his Lover Protectively and Lovingly.

  
Nagito had no reason to doubt and fear Hajime... Hajime promised to protect him no matter what.

  
**[TIMESKIP]**

 **  
** Everyone looked up from what they’re doing when Hajime and Nagito arrived and to their Shock, Nagito had Wings! Naegi who understood this took off his Jacket and let his own Wings as well as Komaru. Nagito’s Wings is Sun Yellow and Makoto’s Wings is Silvery Blue, then Komaru's Wings is Whitish Pink. Makoto ran up to Nagito and held his hands

  
“We’re the same Nagito-kun! I’m glad I’m not alone!” Makoto said happily.

  
Nagito felt comforted that he’s not alone in this, He’s with Makoto... Makoto is a Nymph too just like him...

  
“Wait... Komaeda and Naegi are Angels!?” Soda cried out pointing at the Winged Duo.

  
Naegi turned to look at the rest, Hajime and Byakuya tensed

  
“No... we’re different from the Angels. Komaeda-kun and I are Nymphs or so an Earth Angel in other Terms and please be gentle... I don’t think Komaeda-kun is still recovering from shock.” Makoto said with a smile he knew Komaeda is still terrified and it’s his duty to calm the flighty Nymph.

  
Sonia, Kyoko, and the other Girls Flocked at the Two Winged Boys. Poor Nagito he gets no rest at all as his Wings were being scrutinized and Petted, it’s not unpleasant but it’s uncomfortable with those Attention.

  
While the Girls are busy with the Two Large Fluffs the Manly Men had to plan out.

  
“Send Alter-Ego worldwide to relay a message except from the Future Foundation and we’ll see who’s going to reply.” Munakata suggested.

  
“That’s not a bad Idea... Well... We could give it a try.” Hajime stated as he is the leader of the Class 77th.

  
**[TIMESKIP, SOMEWHERE IN AN UNKNOWN ISLAND]**

 **  
** Yagito walked through the Hallways with his usual stoic face, his footsteps creating a hurried Metallic sound warning everyone to get out of his way. Because of the Head Council's Persistent inviting he had no choice but to go, he was not really in a good mood today…he's pissed off and crabby, he didn't have a Goodnight Sleep at all because of the Loaded Paper works, poor Sergei his back needed a good massage after helping him with works, the Pale Knight was trying to balance himself by leaning in the wall just to get to his room, added to the Knight's Misfortune he fell from the stairs and had to be carried back to his room. As he gets to the Meeting room he was met with the Golden Knights and other leaders. Head Council Alfred smiled on his arrival.

  
"Good to see you attending the Meeting Personally and not Sergei." Alfred smiled.

  
"Sergei is currently in his room groaning from Backaches because of the overloaded work passed on me, has this Knights of Yours slacking off?" Yagito asked sharply.

  
"Be careful with your words." Bao snarled.

  
Yagito glared at the Knight of Fury.

  
"You're not the one I asked to answer Barbarian." He huffed.

  
"Why you!" Bao growled and was about to storm towards the Winged Knight (Though none of the Gold Knights or everybody in the Castle except for the King, the Royal Knights and the Dark Knights).

  
Lezel the Lionhearted Knight stepped in.

  
"Bao, enough…" He said Glaring at his subordinate.

  
Yagito was holding the Handle of his sword, the other Golden Knights were quite uneasy of the situation none of them had seen the Winged Knight in real combat, if the two starts fighting now one of them would lose his head.

  
"Enough…" Alfred's voice was full of Authority. "Bao sit down, and Yagito please sheath your sword."

  
Yagito huffed and took his seat just across from the Head Council. As both Knights are seated the Meeting had started.

  
“Alright, Let’s begin the Meeting. Our Agenda is about the Restoration of the World.” Alfred began.

  
“I can’t believe that this Chaos is caused by just a High school Girl... What was her name again?” Leila the Knight of the Rose asked.

  
“Enoshima Junko, Age 19, Birth Date December 24, Zodiac Sign Capricorn, Also known as the Queen of Despair. Super High School Level Fashionista.” Yagito supplied flatly.

  
Every Knight stared at him incredulously like he had grown a Second Head.

  
“What the Fuck? How’d you know her as deep as that?” Cid the Knight of Mechanic asked.

  
“Girlfriend of Yours?” Durand teased which earned a glare that promised pain from the Knight of Luck.

  
“I’m not interested on Crazy Minx...” Yagito shot back.

  
“So Crazy Women is not Your Type Huh?” Morgana chuckled.

  
“I’m already Taken...” Yagito said flatly showing his Left Ring Finger. “And I do not Tolerate Infidelity... and can we Focus back on the Main Topic instead of my Personal Life.”

  
Everyone chuckled and went on with the Topic of World Restoration.

  
“We have to help the Civilians First, as they are Powerless. They are not like us as we have Abilities.” Larin stated as he look at his paper.

  
“I already demolished the Majority of the Future Foundation’s Tower, the rest is up to the Lower and Mid Ranked Knights. I also Secured the Communication Lines, my Subordinates are already Occupying the Tower-” Yagito stated not even looking at his Paperwork, though he was cut off when one of his Subordinates from the Communication Room came in.

  
“Sir... There is an unknown Message came in...” Kiyo called out.

  
Marianne entered the Room with the Report From the Communication Room.

  
“We received a Message An Hour Ago via Video Messaging and the Messenger introduced himself as Alter-Ego and he is delivering an SOS Message from Jabberwock Island.” She Began.

  
Yagito Snorted at this...

  
“What is the Message?” He asked.

  
“The Inhabitants of the Island Needs Help, The Future Foundation is after Two of their Friends for the Icarus Project.” Marianne answered.

  
The Silver Haired Luckster Knight Groaned in aggravation...

  
“They really never learn from their Mistake, do they?” He mumbled to himself. “Continue.”

  
“They don’t have much to give, but they are willing to do anything for the safety of their two Friends.” Marianne stated looking down at the Paper.

  
“Who are these friends they are referring to?” Alfred asked curiously.

  
“Naegi Makoto and Komaeda Nagito...” Marianne answered the King of Knights.

  
Yagito turned to her and asked

  
“What Did you say?”

  
“Err... The Friends of the-” Marianne stated anxiously, wary that she might have angered the Knight of Luck.

  
“The Last Name You Mention...” Yagito stated coldly.

  
“Komaeda Nagito...” Marianne Squeaked hiding behind Morgana.

  
Yagito, leaned at the backrest of his chair and pinched the Bridge of his nose.

  
“God Damn It...” He gritted his teeth.

  
“You know the Boy?” Lezel asked.

  
“Yeah... He’s my Brother... My Little Brother.” Yagito stated as he stood up ignoring the shocked looks he gets.

  
“Wait where are you going?” Xander called out.

  
Without looking back Yagito shot back

  
“To respond on the Message.” And with that, he disappeared.

  
Once the Luckster Knight is gone

  
“Should we leave him be?” Morgana asked.

  
“Might as well have to... he never listen but he gets the Job done, and besides... the Future Foundation is aiming for his brother and it’s his Duty to Protect his Family, is it not?”  Alfred stated with a smile.

  
“And you’re going to Support him through this, right?” Blade asked glancing at his Older Brother.

  
“Of Course... It’s my Duty to watch over Our Youngest Member, is it not?” Alfred asked with a smile.

  
Everyone nodded...

  
**[COMMUNICATION ROOM]**

 **  
** Yagito was typing a Coded Letter to answer the distress call... he couldn’t believe that Nagito is in Dire Situation along side with his friend. Icarus Project... is Future Foundation is still going on about this stupid Hope Project when they already failed on the Kamukura Project. He gritted his teeth on that experience, If Izuru had gone through so much pain because of that Project, he’s not going to allow the Future Foundation to inflict the Same Pain to his Brother and his Friend...

  
He has made his Decision and if he have to. He’ll take over Jabberwock Island as his Base. He made a Promise to his Little Brother and that Promise is long Overdue... it’s time for him to go back Home... to where Nagito would be.

  
**[MAJOR TIMESKIP, JABBERWOCK ISLAND]**

 **  
** Everyone was waiting for a reply but it seems no one is interested to come and help them...

  
“What should we do?” Chisa said sadly. “No one wants to help us.”

  
“Then it’s our Duty to protect the Children.” Munakata stated.

  
“But The Future Foundation had more Power at their Disposal than us... there are only few Adults here and the Majority of this Islands are kids.” Sakakura stated.

  
The Silver Haired Man is about to argue more, when Alter-Ego popped up in the Monitor with a Message.

  
“Alter-Ego, Reporting with a Message...” The Brunette AI Called out.

  
Everyone Gathered in front of the Monitor to see the Message and Curious to whom had answered their Call for Help.

  
“Show it...” Byakuya demanded.

  
Alter-Ego showed the Coded Message that Surely that only one of them would Recognize.

  
**LETTER:**

 **  
** 20-15♠ 20-8-5♣ 15-14-5♥ 23-8-15-13♦ 8-1-4♠ 19-5-14-20♣ 20-8-5♥ 12-5-20-20-5-18♦ 15-6♠ 4-9-19-20-18-5-19-19,

  
7-18-5-5-20-9-14-7-19,♣ 9 ♥ 25-1-7-9-20-15♦ 11-15-13-1-5-4-1♠ 20-8-5♣ 11-14-9-7-8-20♠ 15-6♦  12-21-3-11♥ 8-1-4♠ 18-5-3-5-9-22-5-4♣ 25-15-21-18♠ 12-5-20-20-5-18♦ 15-6♠ 4-9-19-20-18-5-19-19♦ 1-14-4♥ 9♣ 3-1-14-14-15-20♠ 8-5-12-16♦ 2-21-20♥ 19-25-13-16-1-20-8-9-26-5♣ 25-15-21-18♠ 19-9-20-21-1-20-9-15-14.

  
19-15♠ 6-5-1-18♦ 14-15-20♥ 2-25♣ 13-25♠ 8-15-14-15-21-18♦ 1-19♥ 1♣ 13-5-13-2-5-18♠ 15-6♦ 11-14-9-7-8-20♥ 19-15-3-9-5-20-25,♣ 9♠ 23-9-12-12♦ 3-15-13-5♥ 1-14-4♣ 1-14-19-23-5-18♠ 25-15-21-18♦ 3-1-12-12♥ 6-15-18♣ 8-5-12-16♠ 1-19♦ 1♥ 20-15-11-5-14♣ 15-6♠ 7-18-1-20-9-20-21-4-5♦ 6-15-18♥ 3-1-18-9-14-7♣ 6-15-18♠ 13-25♦ 25-15-21-14-5-18♥ 2-18-15-20-8-5-18,♣ 11-15-13-1-5-4-1♠ 14-1-7-9-20-15.

  
16-12-5-1-19-5,♦ 8-15-12-4♥ 15-14♣ 1♠ 12-9-20-20-12-5♦ 12-15-14-7-5-18.♥ 8-5-12-16♣ 9-19♠ 15-14♦ 20-8-5♣ 23-1-25.

  
11-14-9-7-8-20♠ 15-6♦ 12-21-3-11

11-15-13-1-5-4-1♠ 25-1-7-9-20-15

**~~†††††---ϗϗϗϗϗ---∞∞∞∞∞---ϗϗϗϗϗ---†††††~~†††††---ϗϗϗϗϗ---∞∞∞∞∞---ϗϗϗϗϗ---†††††~~**

  
“The Fuck!? What kind of message is that!?” Kazuryu Cursed as he saw the Coded Message.

  
“Is this a Joke?” Byakuya gritted his teeth.

  
However, at the back of the Group, Nagito froze at the sight of the Message... He could have sworn he knew these Codes... He understands the Message. But the only person who writes this kind of letter had vanished long ago. But now...

  
**[FLASHBACK]**

“Try again Nagito...” Yagito chuckled putting down his pen and looked up meeting his little brother’s light grey-green eyes with his crystal blue ones.

  
“Awww! Big Brother always knows when I’m around!” Nagito whined flopping down on his Big Brother’s Lap. “Watcha Doing?”

  
Yagito just chuckled and let Nagito do what he wants

  
“I’m writing a Letter.” Yagito answered.

  
“But they’re numbers and doodles...” Nagito said picking up the paper and looking at it.

  
“It’s a Code... so no one will be able to read my letters or understand them.” Yagito answered.

  
“Oh... Codes... I don’t get it...” Nagito frowned cutely.

  
The Older One shook his head and said

  
“Here, let me teach you how... Remember that Alphabets has 26 Letters, Yes?”

  
“Uh-huh...” Nagito answered looking at the Paper as his Big Brother Writes the Letters and the Numbers.

  
“You don’t add the 0 in the Letter so A is 1, B is 2, C is 3...” Yagito stated as he is numbering the Letters. “Your name Is Nagito Komaeda so it goes like this: ‘14-1-7-9-20-15-♠ 11-15-13-1-5-4-1.’”

  
“What about the Lines and Drawings?” Nagito asked curiously...

  
“You remove them, it will look like this: ‘141792015 1115131541’” Yagito answered as he writes the number. “Now compare them to the Letters.”

  
“Umm...” Nagito held the Pencil with his tiny hands and tried to write. “14 is N, 1 is A, 7 is G, 9 is I, 20 is T, 15 is O, 11 is K, 15 is O, 13 is M, 1 is A 5 is E, 4 is D and 1 is A! It’s me!”

  
Yagito cuddled Nagito tightly, the Little Idiot is just so Cute for his own good, on top of that, his little fluffy hair and wings made him even more adorable.

  
“I want to learn Codes too! I want to be smart like Big Brother!” Nagito chirped as he hugged and cuddled at his big brother.

  
“You are already learning them and you are smart in your own way, Nagi-chan.” Yagito hummed.

  
**[END FLASHBACK]**

 **  
** Recognition hits him hard, and Recognition turned into Realization, Tears starts streaming down from his eyes as he reads the Coded Letter, all angry comments and demands in the background were ignored as he reads the coded letter. It’s too good to be true... The Person he dreamed to meet one day is back... he had been searching for quite so long... and now...

  
“-to! Nagito!” Hajime’s voice cut him off from his thoughts.

  
Nagito blinked and looked at his Lover who was looking at him worriedly, the whole room was quiet and was looking at him in worry.

  
“Are you alright? You’re crying...” Hajime said wiping those tears away.

  
Nagito smiled though it’s strained, Hajime frowned at that strained smile, he doesn’t like it... he doesn’t like that forced smile.

  
“You don’t have to be afraid to tell us anything... we won’t judge you...” Hajime said softly.

  
Nagito tried to wipe his tears away, but they just won’t stop. Hajime, being a good Lover he is, embraced Nagito to comfort him.

  
“You know how to read this message, are you?” Byakuya called out.

  
Makoto jabbed the Blond on the Ribs and said

  
“Not now...”

  
After some time, Nagito had calmed down and looked back at the rest.

  
“There’s only one person who could write that Coded Message beside myself... I thought he vanished Long Ago and never returned... I-I this is too good to be true... He’s alive... he’s still alive...” Nagito said covering his face.

  
It’s too overwhelming... 11 Long Years he waited, dreamed and searched. Everyone stared in worry as the White Haired Boy sink on his knees as he cried upon recognizing the Message on the Monitor, they had no idea who the sender was but judging by the Luckster’s reaction the boy knew who it was

 **“** After all this time, you’re alive and watching over me... Not once... You never abandoned nor forgotten me... I-I have so many things that I wanted to say, but you probably won’t remember them all so... I will only say this... **”** Nagito said as tears continues to stream down his face as he typed a coded letter. “9-♠ 3-1-14’20-♦ 23-1-9-20-♥ 20-15-♣ 19-5-5-♠ 25-10-21...”

  
To everyone’s surprise, Komaeda Nagito smiled his true and happiest smile.

  
“Nagito... can you translate the Code for us...” Hajime asked standing beside his Lover.

  
“Sure...” Nagito answered and began removing the 4 Card Suit and the Dash lines.

  
“Nagito-kun... how did you know how to read these Codes?” Makoto asked curiously.

  
Nagito smiled and said

  
“My Older Brother taught me how to read and write them... it’s a code between us, so only he and I are the only ones who could understand them.”

  
The White Haired Boy finished removing the unnecessary symbols...

  
**LETTER W/ SYMBOLS REMOVED:**

  
2015 2085 15145 2381513 814 1951420 2085 1252020518 156 4919201851919,

  
7185520914719, 9 251792015 1115131541 2085 111497820 156 1221311 814 1853592254 25152118 1252020518 156 4919201851919 1144 9 3114141520 851216 22120 1925131612089265 25152118 199202112091514.

  
1915 65118 141520 225 1325 81514152118 119 1 135132518 156 111497820 19153952025, 9 2391212 315135 1144 1141923518 25152118 311212 61518 851216 119 1 201511514 156 7181209202145 61518 31189147 61518 1325 25152114518 21815208518, 1115131541 141792015.

  
161251195, 815124 1514 1 1292020125 1215147518. 851216 919 1514 2085 23125.

  
111497820 156 1221311

1115131541 251792015

**~~†††††---ϗϗϗϗϗ---∞∞∞∞∞---ϗϗϗϗϗ---†††††~~†††††---ϗϗϗϗϗ---∞∞∞∞∞---ϗϗϗϗϗ---†††††~~**

**  
** Soda, Kazuryu and the others scratched the back of their heads...

  
“Okay... now what?” Owari asked curiously as she looked at the numbers.

  
“I don’t get this...” Hiyoko grumbled. “Math is shit...”

  
Then Chihiro piped up...

  
“Ah! I understand a bit, but is this what I think it is, Komaeda-kun? I understand this code a little but is it connected to the Alphabets?” He asked (A/N: Chihiro is a Male, mind you people.)

  
Nagito nodded...

  
“That’s how my Big Brother did it, Connecting the Alphabets to the Numbers it follows or contain and adding Symbols too.” He answered.

  
“Do you mind if I try to decode it...” Chihiro asked, he’s fond of Programming and wanted to try and decode the Numbers.

  
“Alright...” Nagito answered and stepped back.

  
Chihiro skimmed his knowledge about codes

  
“Since it’s connected to the Alphabets they go like this...” He stated as he looked at the copied version of the Letter, then to the Original. He typed the Alphabets that connected to the number it connected.

  
it did took much time for Chihiro, but he managed to Decipher the Codes and translated them into a more readable Letter. And the Out Come was a little Surprising.

  
**LETTER IN ALPHABETS:**

 **  
** To The One Whom Had Sent The Letter Of Distress,

  
Greetings, I Yagito Komaeda the Knight of Luck had Received Your Letter of Distress and cannot help but Sympathize your Situation.

  
So Fear Not... By My Honour as a Member of Knights Society, I will come and Answer your Call for Help as a Token of Gratitude for caring for my Younger Brother, Komaeda Nagito.

  
Please, Hold On A Little Longer. Help is on the Way.

Knight of Luck

Komaeda Yagito

  
**~~†††††---ϗϗϗϗϗ---∞∞∞∞∞---ϗϗϗϗϗ---†††††~~†††††---ϗϗϗϗϗ---∞∞∞∞∞---ϗϗϗϗϗ---†††††~~**

 **  
** “Knight Society?” Sonia asked.

  
“I heard that there’s a Certain Group Terrorizing the Future Foundation, This Group Contains Powerful Mages and Ability Users. It must be this Group... The Knight Society and Judging their Abilities, they are Powerful and not to be trifled with. They already demolished the Majority of the Future Foundation’s Tower.” Kyoko answered.

  
“We’ll know more when Komaeda’s Brother arrives.” Byakuya stated looking at the White-haired boy in Hajime’s Arms.

  
Nagito looked so Happy... it’s the Happiest they have seen him so far.

  
**[UNKNOWN ISLAND, KNIGHT SOCIETY MAIN BASE]**

**[COMMUNICATION ROOM]**

**  
** The Communication officers could only watch in awe as one of the Strongest Knights had this soft and loving look in his face, upon seeing the Coded Message along with a Picture the usual Stern and Cold Facade melts into that of a Loving Big Brother

  
**“** 9-♠ 3-1-14’20-♦ 23-1-9-20-♥ 20-15-♣ 19-5-5-♠ 25-10-21... **”** That’s what the Letter said and along with a Picture of a Teen who almost looked like the younger version of the Knight of Luck.

  
“And I as well... Nagito...” Yagito said to himself and walked out of the Room.

  
He’s heading back to his room to pack his things and important ones.

  
**[TIMESKIP]**

 **  
** Yagito put that last Clothe he had on his Duffel Bag, everything is stored in his Dimensional Storage. He could carry them easily and doesn’t need any baggage to carry on his way to Jabberwock Island. Everything is already set and planned out, he already spoke what he had in mind to the King and he’s determined on doing so... Jabberwock Island will be Under the Protection of The Knight of Luck

  
He can’t wait to see his Little Brother...

  
**[JABBERWOCK ISLAND]**

 **  
** Nagito stood at the Beach Shore, holding the Pendant that his Older Brother had given him.

  
“I can’t wait to see you... Yagi-nii...” He said softly.

  
Not far behind are Hajime and Izuru, watching the White Haired boy by the shore. Izuru was a little occupied with his thoughts... He looked at his Left Ring Finger and couldn’t help but grin as he remember that Amusing Day when he and Yagito are stuck together.

  
Oh how Amusing Yagito was before and he found the Older Komaeda’s Denials amusing.

  
_TO BE CONTINUED_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you must know me and my friends use the Code Letter to message each other... it's difficult at first and also confusing up until now, I'm having difficulties...


	3. CHAPTER 3

**“** When you take risks you learn that there will be times when you succeed and there will be times when you fail, and both are equally important. **”**  – Ellen DeGeneres

  
**[2 LATER, 2 MILES AWAY FROM THE KNIGHTS’ ISLAND HARBOUR]**

  
6 Cargo Ships sailing together from Europe and Asia towards Jabberwock Island Harbour, among the ships is the cargo ship from The Knight Society Main Base where Yagito is currently staying along with the Large Squadron of his Team. He is in his own cabin checking the list of cargos that needed to be delivered in Jabberwock Island, well... He earned many Resources during his time in the Knight Society, He’d been working day and night during weekend and studying during training and class sessions. Because of his persistence and determination he came out as one of the top in his class and earned the Rank of a Guardian, as well as one among the Circle of the Great Knights and being a Guardian is not an easy task, and right now while checking the list he still kept his guard up in case there's an attack. There had been attempts but it's not something he can't handle with, it's smooth sailing in the sea, it will take a while before he will reach the Jabberwock Island harbour... him along with a few of his Team.

  
**_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_**

  
Without looking up from his work he answered with a flat tone

"Come In..."

Aki his Japanese team member came in with a tray of lunch in hand

  
"I brought you lunch since you failed to come in the dining hall... Why don't you pause from work for a bit and eat your lunch." he said as he set the tray in Yagito’s table and poured some tea in the mugs.

"I'm almost done anyways so wait for a bit." Yagito stated as he read the last page of the inventory list.

Aki smiled in understanding and said "You've always working too hard, even King Alfred said so."

Yagito raised a brow on that one and snorted in humour, Aki chuckled and said

  
"It's true, despite being ordered to rest you always find a way to work, Sister Fabia is close on tying you down on the bed to let you rest for a day or two."

Yagito crack a small smile on that one, it's true that Sister Fabia threatened him softly about that and so he just humoured her, so he took two days off from work. After reading the Files he set it down on the table and eats his lunch.

  
“Anything new, Aki?” Yagito asked.

  
“Aside from Angelo driving Engel up the Ceiling, literally? Nothing much, just some Patrolling around the Cargo Ship.” Aki chuckled in amusement.

  
“Did Angelo trap Engel in the Broom Closet Again?” Yagito asked glancing at Aki who looked like he’s about to laugh.

  
“Correction… in the Crate… Angelo’s planning to ship his own brother to a Yakuza (Kazuryu) friend of his in Jabberwock Island.” Aki covered his laugh by drinking his tea.

  
“…” Those two brothers are always on each other’s skin whenever they’re given a chance.

  
“ANGELO! GET. ME. THE FUCK OUT.OF THIS CRATE! RIGHT. THE FUCK. NOW!” Engel screamed, punctuating each word with a thump.

  
Yagito’s hand made contact with his face and sighed

  
“Those brothers… really…”

  
Then Benigno passed by the open door to get his Elder Cousin out of the Crate or so Yagito thought

  
“Angelo! That was so mean!” Beni called out. “You can’t just ship a package without a stamp!”

  
Yagito sweatdrop and looked at Aki who laughed awkwardly…

  
“Anyways, the Captain said we’ll be arriving in the Harbour by tomorrow at Dawn.” Aki said.

  
“Right...” Yagito answered trying to ignore the screaming Mafioso who is currently trapped on the crate.

  
There is going to be Hell to Pay once The Knight of Assassination gets out of that Crate.

  
**[TIMESKIP]**

 **  
** Izuru had been troubled by a Dream Lately... there is that certain dream that someone was calling his name... he couldn’t clearly see the face but for some reason he knows that person, he’s very close to that Person... Even in dreams he could feel the warmth of that person, he could hear that Person’s voice and yet he couldn’t move nor speak to talk to that person in his dream and ask why was that Person is in so much grief and pain. Everything hurts in his dreams, he had an idea why he is hurt in that dream, but that pain is nothing compares to the cries of that person.

  
He closed his eyes and tried to get some rest. He’s tired and want some sleep, who knows when the Future Foundation would try and attack Jabberwock Island. He’ll need enough strength to protect everyone and Protecting the Brother of a Certain Someone along with his Younger Brother.

  
He closed his eyes and went to sleep, though as he sleep... he would dream that Certain Dream again.

  
**[DREAM]**

 **  
** Everything hurts, He felt so tired both Mentally and Physically... The Future Foundation had gone too far and now he felt like dying... r probably he is dying.

  
“NOOOOO!” A Distant cry of a girl echoed.

  
And it followed by uncontrollable crying... why can’t he move? Why can’t he speak? What’s going on? Why is everything so Hazy? He couldn’t feel his heartbeat yet why does it feel like he’s alive, though his whole being is very unresponsive... what’s going on?

  
“I’m too late...” A Whispered voice called out nearby.

  
He felt someone stroked his hair and cuddled his somewhat lifeless shell up against someone’s body. And the emotion that he could tell that was bottled sadness and grief explodes out of in violent sobs. The Moment is like eternity as he felt his body being lifted up in an embrace on this unknown person’s arms and soon his eyes

  
"I just want you back Izuru" He felt his head was placed on someone’s lap, and for some reason he could clearly see a pair of Crystal Blue Eyes filled with Grief, Sadness and Tears. And soon a hand closed his eyes. "Why must Fate hate us?"

**  
[END DREAM]**

**  
** Izuru opened his eyes unwillingly as sleep leaves his person, he sat up and looked at the clock. It’s 3:00 AM, The Devil’s Hour... There’s no way he could go back to sleep... That Dream feels like an eternity, it always happen over and over again he doesn’t know why he always have that Dream.

  
He clambered out of bed and dressed up... There’s no point on going back to sleep when he’s already wide awake, he stepped out of his Cottage and walked towards the Main Building where Mr. Munakata, Byakuya, and Mr. Sakakura were staying on Guard.

  
**[MAIN BUILDING]**

 **  
** Munakata, Byakuya and Sakakura looked up from their work and saw Izuru walked in with a Mug of Coffee in hand.

  
“Well... You’re Early.” Byakuya called out.

  
Izuru stared back at Blond and said

  
“There is no point on going back to sleep when I’m already wide awake...”

  
“Well...since you’re awake, why don’t you go check the Monitors and see if there’s anything unusual going on.” Munakata stated as he watched the Monitor filled with images of the Territory.

  
Izuru sat on a comfy chair watching the Screen filled with images of the Cottages and its Surrounding like a hawk... he had to make sure he doesn’t miss anything.

  
**[CARGO SHIP #1, YAGITO’S ROOM]**

 **  
** Yagito snooze quietly, it was a very rare time for him to sleep deeply. Usually he won’t sleep when he’s fully loaded with work, and since he left the Main Island of Knight Society, Majority of his Work is Passed on to the Next Golden Knight that was close to his Rank, though he had to Report every end of the Month and have to keep contact just in case something’s happening.

  
Right now, he’s having a well deserve rest... though it won’t last long.

  
**[DREAM]**

 **  
** He sprinted forward down the hall, only relying on the voice screaming out in what sounded like tears. Every possible scenario and reason for the crying crossed his mind, tears suddenly blurring his vision. If it really was the person he suspected, a close subject could be dead, and it could be Izuru; that was the worst one, because he refused on thinking about the ways he could have died. The thought was to never pass his mind. He continued to run, wiping tears as he went. Passing body after dead body, blood seeping into his boots, he ran in the direction of the voice. He hated the feel of it, but it was just clockwork. He could make out the footfalls of Blake and Ana, trying to catch up with him.

  
He kept a steady pace up, following the cries. They were getting clearer! He quickened the falls of his feet, finally catching sight of a familiar marked door knocked off its hinges lying on the ground. This had to be it! He turned into the semi-blackened room. Right under one of the few lights lay two forms, one of its side on the ground and the other curled around the top of it. Long, drawn out sobs echoed in the stagnant air. He stepped into the room with one stride, and lost all color. He felt his lungs collapse, his entire heart shatter into pieces as he finally caught light of the forms, who they were. As the figure, now distinguished as female, turned to him with beet red cheeks and tearful eyes, he could barely stop staring as she claimed she did not do it.

  
Marieanne did not matter right now. Nothing she said carried true meaning to him anymore. He just seemed to look past her, eyes forever trained on the body she hovered over. He numbly started to walk. He didn't even remember when he told his brain that he wanted to move forward, to get a better look. He was a walking corpse; living but already dead. As he crossed the half-way point to him, the tears finally fell without a word or sound. It was pure silence besides Marieanne's uneven breathing. She scooted around to the head of the body, slowly running a hand through the hair. She watched him with unseeing eyes as well. As he reached touching distance, he fell to his knees at the middle of the body, and curled himself around the body. It was still radiating heat. It still felt somewhat warm to the touch, but it wasn't warm enough. Not for this person. He took the bodies' right hand in his, squeezing it. Nothing responded. Marieanne let a sob echo in the air again.

  
He got closer to the face, dusting his hand over the flatly colored cheeks. Marieanne raised her hands, one dripping in a mixture of red and purple ooze. He looked at them for a moment, then back to the body.

  
Izuru looked like he struggled to stay alive, and now He (Yagito) had to watch his (Izuru) body in death. No air flowed in and out of his lungs, raising his perfect chest. No thudding heartbeat in his ribcage as He (Yagito) seemed to touch him (Izuru) in every spot imaginable. Izuru’s eyes haunted him (Yagito), the red irises staring in cold hope. There was no longer hope for him anymore.

  
**[END DREAM]**

**  
_BANG! BANG! BANG!_**

**_  
_** Yagito was thankfully woken up by a loud banging on his cabin door, standing up he opened his abused door to a frantic Blond Male he call Third in Command.

  
“Lucifer?” He called out at the asphyxiated male.

  
The said male look like he had ran a marathon around the huge Ship before he got into his room.

  
“Future Foundation*Pant* Attack*Pant* Ja*Pant*bberwock Island... Need Hallp...” The Blond panted like there’s no tomorrow.

  
Knowing what must be done, Yagito grabbed his Primary Weapon and dressed up, A Sword and ran out to the deck.

  
**[AT THE DECK]**

 **  
** Members of the Ouroboros who was chosen to come along with their Leader was gathered, someone had already contacted the other ship of what is going on. Yagito arrived in his full Regalia Armour, He wears a black body armour made from a special material that Repels Magic, which consisted of a black tight and sleeveless shirt with sliver accents which outlined his muscles and a metal plate on his collar, and black pants that had two black straps on his thighs, and another two strapped around his shins separate from each other. He wears black metal plated shoes, which appear to be attached to his trousers. His signature Navy Blue coat is a type of holy shroud, which were actually two separate sleeves connected by a metal plate at the back which covered his arms and was cut off showing his upper torso and midriff, and had a separate red open skirt which ended above his shins with the top fashioned and tied with an agemaki knot, covered by a silver metal plate.

  
“Sir! We already contacted the other Members and Briefed on what is Happening, We awaits your Orders.” Alex stated saluting.

  
Nodding, Yagito looked at his Subordinates and stated

  
“I’ll be heading ahead, Tell the others to surround the Whole Island. If you see another Ship Belonging to Future Foundation, seize them... do not let them escape.”

  
“If they refuse to cooperate, Sir?” Matt asked.

  
“You all know what to do to those who resist and refused to cooperate...” Yagito stated as he stood at the front of the Deck.

  
He took a deep breath and released his wings, spreading it at its full width. His Wings Feathers Coloration is Black at the Base, Dark Purple from Axillaries up to the Secondary Feathers and Light Purple to the Primary Feathers. He ignored the awed looks he gets from his Subordinates and just looked forward, He moved his Dark Wings and took Position, and with one huge flap he was Airborne. He didn’t wait for anything and flew his way towards Jabberwock Island, the Sun hasn’t risen yet so Yagito assumed that it’s 4:59 AM in the Morning, so he’ll arrive in the Island by 5:15 AM.

  
**[JABBERWOCK ISLAND, AT THE BEACH]**

 **  
** Everyone was doing their Best, but The Mages and Fighters from Future Foundation had come Prepared as groups of opponents come on their way. And with the Remnants of Despairs are only Children and with Powers yet to bloom more, they’re sitting Ducks with only few Adults to defend them, The Person who had sworn to come and help them is yet to arrive. They need to buy more time.

  
“It’s a shame that you chose to side with these... Remnants, than to stay with us Kyosuke.” A Multi colour haired Swordsman taunted as he kicked the Silver Haired Swordsman in the Gut.

  
Munakata coughed up some blood at the Impact but remained standing and clutched his wounded side.

  
“They’re just children, Yukari... The Future Foundation had done so many ill deeds towards these Children.” He spat out.

  
“Even so... they are still a threat to the Project.” Yukari smirked and position his sword to the side as he was ready to charge. “Hand over the Winged Brats, and I’ll let you and your other Brats live.”

  
Munakata, Held his sword tightly and spat out

  
“I refuse...” and he charged.

  
At the far corner, Izuru, Hajime and the other Class 77 are on defence, as Nagito, Makoto and Komaru are huddled in the Corner scared out of their wits as their Comrades tried to defend them, Izuru, Hinata, Byakuya, Kyoko, and Toko are doing all the fighting while the others are on Defense.

  
“Damn it! One after another!” Kazuryu cursed as he swung a metal pipe at the approaching Enemy.

  
“DON’T GIVE UP! GIVE IT YOUR ALL!” Nidai yelled out as he lifted up a heavy boulder and tossing it on the oncoming Group.

  
“Yes! We must not let them have their hands on our Angelic Comrades, for who know what their Filthy Clutches will do to them!” Gundham Called out as he sends his Beastly Companions to another attacking Group.

  
“I-I won’t let them come anywhere near, Nagito-kun, Makoto-kun and Komaru-chan! I-I’m sorry!” Tsumiki cried as she was about to bawl her eyes out.

  
It was total chaos in the Island, as more Groups from the Future Foundation came intruding. Not so soon, Yukari came to the Group of fighting Kids and tossed a badly injured Silverette in front of them, Soon Mr. Sakakura was tossed in followed by Ms. Chisa.

  
“Now Children. Be good and hand over those three...” Yukari chimed sinisterly.

  
Both Class 77 and 78 huddled in front of Nagito, Makoto and Komaru, Izuru is ready to fight the whole Platoon of Future Foundations’ Dogs.

  
“Now don’t look at me with those scary faces, hand them over and I will let you live.” Yukari taunted though he had no plans on letting these Damned Brats live.

  
The Rest of the Class 77 and 78 are ready to fight, though they were blindsided as a Green haired Man caught Nagito by the wrist and tossed him in front of the Multi-coloured Haired Man, Izuru was about to jump right in front of the Frightened White-haired boy, but he was caught off-guard as a Lavender haired woman kicked him on the side, Makoto and Komaru clung to Byakuya in fear, However, Nagito is having a Panic attack, he clutched his head tightly as the Man... Yukari was about to grab him, Memories from his past flashes before his eyes. All those Prejudices, Bullying and Kidnapping kept on coming on his mind, those Gaze filled with Lust and other Immoral Thoughts scared him Terribly.

  
“Come now, boy... the Foundation is waiting for the Project to start.” Yukari said wickedly as he grabbed hold of the Frightened Boy’s White Hair.

  
Nagito cried in terror and tried to fight Back, Hajime charged at the Man hurting his Lover and swung the sword he borrowed from Mr. Munakata, hitting this Vile Man on the Stomach. Yukari took steps backwards clutching his stomach, he glared at the Brunette boy in front of him and smirk at the challenge.

  
Hajime stood firm in front of Nagito and very determined to Protect what is _his._ Though his eyes widened when he saw another Winged Figure floating just above behind the Multi-coloured Haired Man, this winged stranger He has messy, off-white, Mid-thigh length hair, Glowing with Anger Crystal Blue eyes, Gradient Dark Purple to Light Purple coloured wings and a Sharp looking Sword in hand.

  
“Finally realizing your doom, brat?” Yukari Taunted smirking in Victory.

  
The Man was confused when he got no answer, until

  
“Captain Yukari! Behind you!” One of Yukari’s men cried out.

  
On Cue, as the said man turned around a leg came swinging and hit him on the head sending him crashing 2 yards away from his target.

  
“You got guts to set your foot here, and trying to harm the lives of my Family...” a Soft yet threatening Voice called out. “Don’t you think that’s a show of Arrogance? Future Foundation Dog?”

  
Munakata raised his head trying to see who had come to save the children, Chisa and Sakakura was beside him, he saw Hajime Hinata and Izuru k. Hinata was beside Nagito Komaeda in an instant ready to defend to boy. Though what caught his attention is another Winged Being, a Young Adult judging by the Body Height and the Size of the Wings.

  
“Who-” Munakata was about to ask.

  
“It seems our Back-up has arrived...” Byakuya stated while never letting go of the Naegi siblings.

  
The rest of the Class 77 and 78 watched at the corner as the New Comer against the Captain of the Intruding Group is facing against each other.

  
“Who are you!? Why are you here!?” Yukari demanded.

  
The New Comer chuckled and answered

  
“My name is Komaeda Yagito, Member of the Knight Society, and I am the Knight of Luck. As for why I am here... I am here to take this Island as my New Base of Operation... Jabberwock Island is under the Protection of Knight Society and also under my Protection... and to enlighten you of your New Predicament, Your Group is currently Surrounded. My Group is Surrounding this Island as we Speak so it’s either you leave this Island and Never Return or Die?”

  
Yukari vowed to never return to Future Foundation without the Specimens of the Icarus Project, but he’s surrounded... it’s Do or Die... and Facing off this New Guy is going to be very Difficult.

  
“Oh... I forgot to add... I’m also the Head Leader of Ouroboros Group...” Yagito answered.

  
Yukari choked... this Guy is the Leader of the Group that Terrorizing the Future Foundation and Destroying the Majority of the Tower owned by the said Foundation... Fuck it! He stood no chance against this guy.

  
“Damn it! Retreat!” He called out and fled to the Harbour.

  
Yagito watched them go and disappeared from sight...

  
“Cowards...” He chuckled victoriously.

  
Taking a deep breath and let it out in a huff, then turned to his new predicament. He turned to the still quiet group of Children and Adults.

  
“Greetings... is everyone alright?” He stated unsurely.

  
Nagito looked at the Man before him, is this man his brother? Is it really him? is this the person he had been Searching and Waiting for? It had been 10 Long Years since he had Last saw his Big Brother.

  
“Nagi-chan, Are you not going to Greet Big Brother?” The Man right in front of him asked.

  
That Nickname! Only his Big Brother is giving him that Nickname... and before he realized it, his feet began moving... he ran to his Big Brother’s embrace.

  
Hajime and the others watched as the Komaeda Brothers reunite. It’s a heart-warming sight... The Man known as Yagito hugged his younger Brother tightly, tears of Pure Joy streaming down his face, his Larger Purple Wings shrouds Nagito’s Smaller set of Sun Yellow Wings and everyone knew that Nagito is crying too.

  
“10 long years! I’ve looked for you... 10 Long Years I’ve waited for you... Ma and Pa passed away and... and I’m all alone!” Nagito sobbed burying his face to his Big Brother’s chest.

  
The Older Komaeda hugged the younger one tighter.

  
“I’m sorry it took me so long, there are circumstances that even I have a hard time accomplishing and moving on... I’m here now... and I’m not going anywhere without you.” Yagito said softly.

  
Nagito looked up at his Big Brother...

  
“You’re not leaving anymore?” He asked.

  
“Nope... I’m not going anywhere and besides... I rarely Listen to the King who is my Boss and besides I threatened him that if he is not going to give me Freedom to do things My Own, I’m going to Ditch the Society and Go Home and become a Housekeeper.” Yagito humoured.

  
Nagito laughed happily at his Big Brother’s Humour...

  
**[TIMESKIP]**

 **  
** Everyone is recuperating after the attacks, the Ships that Yagito brought with him are Docked on every Harbour in the Island. While Nagito is tending on Hajime, Yagito walked up to Izuru and said

  
“You and I will have a long overdue talk... Tonight after dinner at the Beach... do not be late.”

  
Izuru couldn’t Object on that one, he knew this is going to happen and he had to prepare himself for this overdue talk and knowing Yagito, it’s bound to be Violent.

  
_TO BE CONTINUED_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pardon for any typos and such... I'm in a hurry so please excuse for a crappy chapter.


	4. CHAPTER 4

**“** What do you do when the only person who can make you stop crying is the person who made you cry? **”** – Unknown

  
**[JABBERWOCK ISLAND, RESTAURANT]**

 **  
** It’s past 7:00 PM and everyone was just enjoying time,

  
“Is it Just me or Ibuki is Hallucinating? Because Ibuki is seeing Kazuryu getting close to that Guy with the gag?” The Ultimate Musician asked as she looks to where the Ultimate Yakuza is.

  
At the Corner, everyone could see the Short Blond was yelling to a Raven Haired Knight who was laughing jovially while another Raven Haired trying to kill the Look alike with his Glare, if looks could kill the Jovial Look alike would be History.

  
“What the Fuck, Angelo!? Why!?” Kazuryu yelled as blush dominates his face.

  
“Aw Come on! Isn’t that obvious!? You are so taken by him when we were just kids!” The said male laugh.

  
“HUMPH!” The Gagged Raven Haired Boy Harrumphed.

  
Back at the group, they forced themselves to ignore the Conversation (Yelling)... Nagito looked around and asked

  
“Has anyone seen my Big Brother?”

  
“Last time I heard He and Izuru-kun went to the Beach or something.” The Ultimate Princess answered.

  
Everyone shared glances and soon found themselves running for the Beach.

  
**[AT THE BEACH]**

 **  
** Yagito stood by the shore as Izuru was standing a few steps behind, there was silence between the two of them, until

  
“Explain to me everything... Izuru...” Yagito said voice calm yet there’s a hint of anger in there.

  
Izuru sighed and prepared himself.

  
“I don’t know where to begin...” He started.

  
“Explain from the Very beginning on **_WHY_** are you here... Alive?” Yagito shot back.

  
Izuru flinched slightly at that... he doesn’t remember much

  
“I don’t-”

  
Yagito turned to him with a furious look on his face which made the Taller Male took a step back

  
“Don’t give me the ‘I don’t Remember’ crap! I’ve heard that too many times to count and believe!”

  
“Yagito, I don’t remember much...” Izuru insisted.

  
“Then explain!” Yagito hissed.

  
“I tried to remember as much as I can... My Memories were a bit blurry, some are clear.” Izuru said trying to sooth the shorter male’s nerves.

  
“What do you remember?” Yagito asked calmly.

  
“Well... When we first met... in the Festival where we got-” Izuru began.

  
“Skip that...” Yagito cut the taller male off, not wanting to remember that embarrassing moment.

  
“Fine... I remember that one Mission where you went missing for a long time, that was 3 months after the Festival... Munakata-san and I found you battered and Tortured to the Point where you look like Dead... you barely respond to everything for 6 whole Months, you began responding by the 7 th Month, though... you... you were like a Mad man back then, you keep saying Cross Bond, Human Experimentation, Traitors and such. We have no idea who tortured you to the point of temporary insanity, it was a lot of hard work to put you back together.” Izuru said rather uncomfortably.

  
“What else do you remember?” Yagito asked seriously.

  
“Following you on another mission at Cross Bond Base, though it ended badly. You remember that one, correct.” Izuru asked though regretted it badly when he saw that Pained and angered look on his Lover’s Face.

  
“Yeah... I remembered it so clearly...” Yagito answered darkly.

  
**[SHORT FLASHBACK]**

 **  
** "Izuru, I have to help Blake" He said, not waiting for an answer before he ran off to help her. Izuru was left alone to fight whatever came at him. First was a weird experiment. Her mutation was some sort of cat, and god damn, did she have some add ons. Long canines, pointed ears and tail, and claws sharp as razor blades. She just came right at him, claws out and letting out a shriek painful enough silence anything. It was entirely inexperienced, so all Izuru had to do was smack her, slamming her into the ground, and with a quick snap of her neck, was put out of her misery.

  
As he stood back up, he did not catch Luca coming up to him with a shock stick, staring so intently at the bullet hole wound still in his neck.

  
"Got ya, you crazy son of a bitch" Luca hissed, and slammed the shock stick down right into the wound with a sickly slap.

  
As the shock stick made contact, a loud, long high-pitched screech went out into the air, forcing every down onto their knees, painfully holding their ears as it reverberated everywhere. The ear-shattering shriek hit everyone and everything, people screaming out for it to stop. Some had begun to dig at their heads and ears in desperation. It shattered eardrums ten feet from where it started. People five feet or closer slowly started to bleed from the ears. A foot or less started spasming from it, unable to control anything. He (Yagito) barely could look up as he saw who it came from.

  
"NO!" he ran as best he could and watch with horror as the cry was cut short, and Izuru fell to the ground in complete paralysis. Luca stood behind him with half of a shock stick in his hand, creepy victorious smirk on his face.

  
"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM!" Yagito screeched, picking up a random object to hit him with, only to be hit himself in the back of the head, making him black out long enough to hit the ground with a hard thud. He could barely keep his eyes open, but still could see Luca and Trevor start to drag Izuru away, blood staining everything.

  
"N-n-oo.." He (Yagito) said weakly, reaching out to Izuru. He heard someone chuckle near him, and when another object hit him square in the same spot on his head, he blacked out. The last image of Izuru being dragged toward a cage was ingrained into his mind.

  
**[END FLASHBACK]**

 **  
** “Yes... I remember... Ana... That Bitch Betrayed me...” Yagito said darkly as his hands clenched into a fist. “And took you away.”

  
At this point, Izuru starts to worry. Yagito’s Anger is not something everyone should take lightly, he knew how dangerous the Older Komaeda’s Fury is.

  
“Yagito... You need to calm down...” He said softly trying to calm the White-haired male down.

  
But... it has an opposite effect...

  
“2 Years... 2 Fucking Years without knowing what those Bastards are doing to you! 2 Fucking Years I tried to convince the Foundation to look for you! But they accused me of betraying you! I was expelled and stripped of everything I had!” Yagito yelled angrily. “It turns out that the Future Foundation is involved of that Human Experimentation... I managed to convince the others and proved to them of this Atrocity.”

  
Izuru felt cold on this revelation, he had no idea much of what happened on that time, there are unknown faces popping up on his memories, but that’s all. He had no idea what his Lover had went through on that time.

  
“The other Ultimates on that time managed to Revolt against the Foundation because of this Experiment... We Struggled, We Fought and Lost Many Comrades, but in the End We Won... No... They the Ultimates won...” Yagito said as various emotions welled up as he remembered what was going on that time.

  
“What about you?” Izuru asked.

  
With that question, Izuru found himself tackled on the sandy ground with Yagito on top of him. Izuru felt dread at the sight of Tears on his Usual Stern Lover, Yagito looked like he was about to break.

  
“I Lost... I Failed to save you... I Failed to Help you...” Yagito said lowly.

  
“Wha-” Izuru began.

  
“BECAUSE YOU DIED!” Yagito cried out as tears started falling from his eyes.

  
Izuru stared in shock... He... Died... But... but he’s here, Alive and Well... Ana, Blake and Marrianne saved his life and returning him to his family.

  
“I couldn’t do anything! I tried! But... But you were just there, lying in a Pool of your own blood, not moving nor breathing at all!” Yagito said as he let Izuru sat up.

  
“But I’m here...” Izuru said quietly.

  
“You!”

  
Yagito raised his fist, wanting to hit the Taller Male with all his might. But he couldn’t bear to do so, instead he leaned forward and leaned his head on Izuru’s chest and said

  
“7 Long Years, 7 Long Years I blamed myself for my Failure, for my Mistake, There’s so many things running in my head, so many questions... ‘What Ifs...’, ‘If Only...’, and so much more... That Day... When I Lost You... I ran away, I couldn’t face everyone because I failed... For 2 Whole Years I wander, I’m alive yet I feel so Dead Inside... Oh How much I wanted to die back then, but I couldn’t. Because there is someone waiting for me back home, but I couldn’t go back because I am a Mess... That’s where I met King Alfred, He took me In, He cared for me like I was his own child and told me to Live One for those whom I have Lost, he never abandoned me even though I rarely Listen to his Orders... I Worked so hard to be where I am now, I buried myself with work, but that doesn’t mean I forget everything that had happened... I never dared... not once I ever dared to forget about what happened, every single day, every single hour and Minute... I kept on reminding myself to Never Forget my Mistakes and Failure... Years passed on by, in a day, in a night, Time drags on by without you here by my side... I kept on Hoping and Praying that one day in a Distant Future we’ll meet again... But...”

  
Izuru didn’t interrupt this time... He may have went through so much, but he had his Family by his side to comfort him whenever he’s having a hard time, but... his Lover, Yagito went through so much pain and endured everything on his own... He wanted to take away that Burden and make it his own. He looked back at his lover when Yagito pushed himself a little and come face to face with him.

  
“But... everything is so difficult back then... It’s so hard, every night I always dream that Dreadful Day... I kept on asking ‘Why Fate Must Hate Us?’, Where did I go wrong to suffer like that?” Yagito asked as his voice cracked, ignoring the tears and looking at Izuru.

  
Izuru felt his heart stopped upon the sight of that Pained and Sad Smile on his Lover’s face.

  
“I Just Want You Back Izuru... I kept on telling myself that... I keep on Dreaming about us, but every time I wake up... You weren’t there... It was Just a Dream... you’re Dead... You were Dead and I-” Yagito said as he breaks.

  
Izuru had enough, he reached out and held his Grieving Lover close and tightly. He’s not letting go... He won’t let go this time.

  
“Enough... you don’t have to speak anymore... I’m here now. I’m alive, all that Memory that I have forgotten, they don’t matter to me anymore. This is not a Dream you’re here with me now... so don’t cry anymore.” He said softly. “I’m not letting you go...”

  
For once... Yagito felt comforted, at ease. Izuru is here, Alive... he looked up at his Lover, meeting those Beautiful Red Eyes. Izuru looked down at the Man he Promised to Love, those Beautiful Crystal Blue Eyes was shining with Tears of Relief and Comfort. He leaned down and softly kissed his Lover for the First Time in a Long Years they’ve been apart from each other. Yagito responded back.

  
**[BEHIND THE BUSHES AND TREES]**

 **  
** Everyone turned away, to give the Two Lovebirds some Privacy. But it seems that Izuru and Yagito are not the only Lovebirds in the Island, Hajime and Nagito are holding each other’s hands and looking at each other happy that their Older Brothers are making up for their Lost Time with each other... And it seems Peko had enough of her Young Master’s denial and just dumped Kazuryu on the Mafioso (Engel) who was fending off Lucifer’s hands off of his Bum...

  
Everyone finds Love in due time...

  
**[LATER THAT EVENING, HAJIME’S COTTAGE]**

 **  
** Nagito leaned close to Hajime and rested his head on his Lover’s chest, he’s Happy... very Happy that His Big Brother found Happiness for himself... and He is Happy that he has Hajime with him, to share each other’s Happiness.

  
“Who would’ve thought, Izuru and Your Brother are Lovers...” Hajime began.

  
“I can’t believe it myself too, I wonder how they’ve met.” Nagito said back.

  
“Well... we can ask them tomorrow, for now...” Hajime trailed off and Pinned Nagito Down on the Bed. “It should be me in your thoughts...”

  
Nagito giggled and wrapped his arms around Hajime’s neck...

  
“Careful Hajime... You’re showing your Jealous Side.”

  
“Of Course I’d be jealous! It should be me you’re thinking of right now...” Hajime smirked roguishly.

  
Oh how Nagito loved this side of his Lover.

  
“Well? Aren’t you going to Punish me for that?” He asked.

  
Hajime chuckled and leaned down

  
“Oh I Will...” He whispered deeply and huskily and kissed his naughty lover.

  
Nagito responded to the kiss with fervour... He loved Hajime... He loved him so much and he’ll give up everything for him.

  
**[THE NEXT DAY]**

 **  
** The Restaurant is filled with People, some are members of Ouroboros, all of the Class 77 and 78 are there already, enjoying the peace as the Birds are Singing, the Bees are Buzzing and–

  
“ANGELO! LUCIFER! GET OFF ME I’M BUSY!”

  
Kazuryu’s Wife (Engel) screaming so early in the Morning in the kitchen. The rest of the Ouroboros’ Member just chuckled and didn’t even flinch at what is happening in the Kitchen.

  
“Is this a Daily Occurrence?” Soda asked looking at the calmer member of the Ouroboros.

  
“Yes... I apologize in advance...” Aki said calmly and smiled apologetically.

  
Hajime and Nagito entered the Restaurant hand in hand...

  
“Ara? Big Brother is still asleep?” Nagito asked tilting his head to the side.

  
“Yes... He and Izuru-kun seem to be catching up to each other.” Riza answered drinking her coffee.

  
Hajime was about to say something when two different Screams from the Kitchen bursts out, and not long both Angelo and Lucifer running out at top speed with a very Angry Engel hot on their heel wielding a very hot Frying Pan.

  
“Come back here!” Engel yelled as he chased both of the Troublemakers.

  
Nagito shook his head at the amusing sight.

  
“Is something wrong?” Risa asked.

  
“Ah! I just want to ask how Big Brother met Izuru-kun...” Nagito answered and blinked when some of the Ouroboros Members snickering in amusement.

  
Nagito is very confused, until

  
“What’s going on? Why is Engel chasing those Troublemakers so early in the Morning?” Yagito’s confused voice called out by the door.

   
Everyone turned to look at both Yagito and Izuru...

  
“Big Brother? How did you and Izuru met?” Nagito asked curiously.

  
At first no reaction... until Izuru had a mischievous grin on his face which creep everyone who knows him out. Yagito however is sweating a lot... How should he tell his little brother that He is unofficially Married to Izuru...

  
_TO BE CONTINUED_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short Chapter... I'm a little busy...


	5. CHAPTER 5

“No matter how much suffering you went through, you never wanted to let go of those memories.” ― [Haruki Murakami](https://www.goodreads.com/author/show/3354.Haruki_Murakami)

**  
[AT THE RESTAURANT]**

**  
** Everyone stared at the Black and White Haired Couple curiously, Izuru is uncharacteristically grinning while the White haired male beside him is ready to flee.

  
“Should we tell the kids?” Izuru teased which earned him an elbow to the gut.

  
“Tell us what?” Chiaki asked curiously.

  
The two Lovebirds are acting peculiar... Izuru grabbed hold on his Lover’s arm and dragged him to a Table and forced him to sit, Yagito is silently sending Izuru a Nasty glare which was ignored by the dark haired male.

  
“Well... Yagi and I met during the School Festival that was before everything went downhill.” Izuru began.

  
Yagito is trying to get out of the chair he was forced to sit only to end up being forced back down.

  
“Yagi, why don’t you tell them?” Izuru said calmly.

  
“I Hate You!” Yagito cried out as his cheeks began to colour.

  
“But Big Brother... I wanna know!” Nagito whined.

  
Yagito conceded and just had to get this embarrassment over with.

  
“Well... like what Izzy said... he and I met during the School Festival... I was a bit of a recluse during that day, but I was forced out of my Room to go and Socialize.” He began.

  
**[FLASHBACK]**

 **  
** "Hmm, now where to start?" Yagito had just passed through the entrance minutes ago and found himself in front of a colourful display of booths, games, rides and happy people. The people in the booths entertained the guests—Hope’s Peak students, he presumed—and some chased others with what he thought was yellow caution tape. Yagito blinked at that but he later realized that it wasn't important. What's important  _now_ is finding Angelo and getting his wallet and going back  _home_.

  
Yagito started walking around a bit, trying not to be intimidated by the overly-friendly booth people and mascots. An intimidating-looking Kid with long-black hair and identical to Angelo gave him the coldest stare  _ever_  when he accidentally bumped into him. Yagito almost ran away, but he had too much pride to do that—even  _if_  he was in front of a monster from hell.

  
Instead, he decided to briskly walk away while looking at the ground. With dignity, of course.

  
Yagito missed the part when the kid’s blond friend laughed and got dutifully sucker-punched.  
_  
  
'Gahh, the people here are so crazy!'_  Yagito thought to himself as he continued walking away. _'This is supposed to be an elite school?!'_  After he made sure that he was like _miles_  away from the scary Dark-haired monster who looked like Angelo, Yagito stopped and sighed in relief. He glared at no one in particular and seethed.

  
Damn that Angelo. He won't talk to that idiot for a  _month_  for this! No, no—he'll shave all his hair off! Yeah, Angelo  _loves_  his hair. Or maybe burn all his BL manga and doujinshi's and command him to glue them all back together… but that's impossible since all that's left would be ashes! So there wouldn't be anything to glue back together! Oh, so ingenious! Or maybe…

  
Yagito was too busy planning his revenge against his best friend that he didn't notice a couple of people passing by. There were around five or six of them, and one of them was noisily laughing at some joke one of them apparently told. Yagito also didn't notice one of them bumping into him and giving him an apology.

  
And of course, Yagito didn't notice a certain wavy-haired Ravenette staring at him with what appeared to be awe and admiration. Nope, not at all.

  
Yagito could've sworn he felt someone bump into him. But he quickly dismissed it.

  
Right now, he had to find Angelo and get his wallet back. It was the  _only_  way he'd get away from this hellish place!

  
Yagito trembled inwardly as he remembered very vividly what happened to him in the last hour he spent in this torture house guised as a school fair. First he was pestered by freaky salespeople, harassed by mascots and  _other_  guests, and then stalked and assaulted by guys—usually in pairs—holding caution tape. After observing his surroundings, Yagito found out that the guys with the tape—he'll be calling them _caution boys_  from now on—incarcerate victims and drag them to a foreboding-looking tent. Yagito didn't know what happened in the tent, but he'd rather not know.

  
It was better not to, in his opinion.

  
So before yoheu become  _one_  of those victims, he decided to find Angelo as soon as possible.  _Fast_. Like, finding him right now would be  _great_. Yagito squinted his eyes and looked around, trying to look for the short and jovial looking brat in the crowd. He'll notice the idiot quick. I mean, not  _one_  person possesses  _charms_  like him—

  
Yagito were caught off guard when someone placed their hand on his shoulder. "Hey."

  
Yagito didn't know what else to do—he shrieked.

  
Well, not  _shrieked_  but… OK, He shrieked. As in really, first he was being paranoid about being caught by one of those caution boys, then he was thinking about Angelo's  _good-looks_ of all things and now this—

  
Yagito turned around and saw the most gorgeous guy ever.

  
Yagito cheeks instantly burned, but he inwardly shook the feeling of embarrassment away. OK, why was he getting all hot because of a guy? A good-looking guy. Gah, why was he even thinking about this stud? He was supposed to be looking for Angelo, and looking for Angelo he shou—

  
"Oh, sorry!" The dude didn't look sincere in his apology. He looked quite happy, actually.  _Too_  happy in Yagito’s opinion. "I didn't mean to scare you."

  
"S-Scare me?" Yagito first spoke after an hour of mute searching (except for the occasional gasp and yell, but nobody needed to know that). Yagito shook his head and indignantly twisted his lips in a way that seemed cute to normal people. "Y-You didn't scare me. I was just lost in thought and you suddenly came and startled me." There. That was a logical explanation, wasn't it?

  
The guy was still smiling and he had a happy glint in his eyes. He crossed his arms and referred to Yagito amusingly. "Oh. OK, then. Sorry for  _startling_  you, kid." The 'kid' part was somehow stiffly said, and Yagito couldn't help but notice it.

  
But not because it was stiffly said, but because it  _was_  said. Yagito’s eyebrows furrowed and he glared at the tall man in front of him. "I'm not a  _kid_. I'm Thirteen years old!" Yagito declared haughtily to increase his haughty points. Oh yeah, He showed him.

  
The Raven-haired guy in front of him didn't look fazed. Actually, he looked kind of relieved if that sigh had anything to say about it. The guy grinned and patted him on the back. "Oh, you're not a kid? Well, that's a relief! Didn't want to be charged for coming onto a youngster, after all."

  
Coming onto? Youngster? What—

  
"COMING THROUGH—" Without warning, Yagito was enveloped in a menacing-looking strip of… caution tape?!

  
Oh no, He was caught! Damn! Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn, damn it! If it weren't for this… this… this muscle-headed asshole's fault then he would still be free! Yagito attracted too much attention, therefore affecting Him! Damn this Bastard! Yagito was about to yell accusingly at the brat before—

  
Wait. He was caught, too?

  
He didn't look particularly displeased. In fact, he looked rather thrilled. "Oh  _no_. You caught me, guys!" He grinned and laughed along with the other guys. Yagito wasn’t laughing. Yagito didn't think there was anything funny about the situation. Was there? Did he miss something? He was about to ask what was so  _funny_  about his current situation when one of the caution boys spoke—

  
"God, Izuru. I thought you said you  _wouldn't_  be caught dead. Especially by  _us_."

  
"And you  _know_  what kind of booth we're workin' for." There was a cheeky tone hidden in there, but luckily Yagito were uptight enough to sniff it out. Oh, he didn't like the  _sound_  of that. What kind of booth  _was_  it?

  
"Well," The asshole christened 'Izuru' laughed. "I told you guys I wouldn't be caught dead 'coz I didn't think I'd be paired with a good-enough…  _partner_." Izuru cheekily gazed at Yagito who felt like he should be  _running away_  right now. OK, what's with the predatory gleam…?

  
"Yeah, I'll say." The guy whistled. "You got pretty lucky, dude. You have to walk around campus with  _this_  chained to ya."

  
Chained?

  
"Yeah. People are gonna stare at you with envy as you walk down the aisle—"

  
Aisle?

  
"—then saying your vows—"

  
VOWS?

  
"—and then of course,  _kissing_  the bride."

  
asdslmcwelad;laskd;lsakd;lsakda;slkdasdki-ki-ki-KISSING THE BRIDE?

  
Izuru grinned stupidly and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah. Ain't I a lucky bastard?" They laughed at that good-naturedly. "I just can't  _wait_  to spend the rest of our lives together… forever."

  
"WHAT?" Yagito exclaimed after a long period of silence. Yagito tried to wiggle out of the incarcerating tape. "W-W-What do you mean chained? Walk down the aisle? VOWS? BRIDE? FOREVER?!" Yagito were apparently ignored since both of them were started walking towards the big tent, dragging Yagito in the process.

  
"What the hell is going on?!"

  
**[FLASHBACK CUT]**

 **  
** Yagito could feel his cheeks burning at that memory... in all truth it was funny... it was a Mock Marriage but well... it’s the reason why he’s stuck with Izuru... the idiot is persistent and won’t leave him the hell alone... his embarrassment worsened at the snickering around him, Nagito was looking at him in... awe?

  
“Whoa...” Hajime mustered and looked at his smug looking Big Brother.

  
“Then what happened next?” The Girls asked eagerly... too eager for Yagito’s taste, Miss Yukizome was having a good time remembering that event.

  
Mr. Munakata was just staring while Mr. Sakakura was grinning... some Ouroboros Member was smirking, oh how could Yagito Forgot that Majority of the Ouroboros Group are from the Rebellion back then.

  
**[FLASHBACK CONTINUE]**

 **  
** "W-What?  _Yagito_?" Angelo's eyes went wide as he saw his best friend being dragged inside the tent. He stood up and approached the protesting Preteen. "What're you doing—"

  
"ANGELO!" Yagito gasped as the said idiot came into view. Yagito had to admit, he was happy to see him. He can get him out of this mess! Never mind that he was  _in_  the forsaken tent itself! Yagito finally had a ticket home and its name is Angelo! Angelo, Angelo, Angelo!

  
"Oh, Yagito!" A familiar Japanese Boy came into view and he popped his head beside Angelo. "You're here! Welcome!" He greeted him good-naturedly and smiled. He noticed the man standing next to him and waved at him as well. "Hello, Izuru-kun."

  
"AKI, SAVE ME—"

  
"Hey there, Aki—"

  
Both Yagito and Bastard Named ‘Izuru’ stopped and looked at each other. Realization struck and both of them turned to the pretty Japanese Boy with wide, disbelieving eyes. "YOU KNOW HIM?" Yagito and Izuru pointed at each other and caused Aki and Angelo to giggle.

  
"Yes to both of your questions," Aki replied and exchanged gleeful smiles with the Scarred Ravenette beside him.

  
Yagito looked at him with relief on your face. "Oh good! Since you're acquainted with this jerk, you can tell him to leave me alone and—"

  
Izuru, however, looked at Aki with what seemed to be hurt. "Oh, Akira, how could you? You're a horrible Man! Why didn't you introduce the two of us when you know for a fact that—"

  
Their simultaneous exclamations were caught off by a Calm-looking raven who suddenly appeared behind Yagito. He coughed. "If you two would be so kind as to proceed to the "altar", we can begin the ceremony." He nodded his head at Aki when the other Ravenette waved at him with a 'oh, hi Ren!'

  
Yagito blanched. "Ceremony? What ceremony?"

  
The man sighed and pointed at the makeshift altar at the end of the tent. There was an old guy dressed up like a priest and people holding a black blazer and—from what Yagito could decipher—a veil.

  
Well, this wasn't looking good.

  
"We didn't think that the two of you would get to know each other so fast." Angelo said, crossing his arms on his chest. "Much less get  _married_." He coughed the last part, causing Aki to snicker uncharacteristically.

  
Izuru sniggered as well. "Well, what can I say? We're probably a match made in hea—"

  
"Wait a minute, wait a minute!" Yagito threw his hands in the air and walked around to get their attention. He was ignored for far too long, and he just about  _had_  it. "Don't  _I_ get a say in this? What if I don't want to participate in this stupid gimmick? I have my rights too, you know!"

  
Angelo grinned. "Oh? You mean you won't get married to a hot stud like Izuru K. Hinata over here?" Izuru gushed and waved his hand with an 'ohh, psshaww…' like he was being modest.

  
Yagito blushed and shook his head. Well, he can't argue with the jerk being a  _handsome_ fellow, but—"I-I don't care! I don't wanna get married! And you can't make me? What will my Little Brother think of me, marrying this Jerk!?"

  
"Aww, but you'll hurt Izuru's feeli—"

  
"I don't care!"

  
Aki consoled Izuru whilst he nursed an intangible pang in his chest. Poor guy.

  
The black-haired man named Ren suddenly materialized beside Yagito, startling the short Whitette a bit. He cleared his throat and regarded Yagito with calmness, "If you want to get out of this, then you have to pay a certain amount."

  
"How much?"

  
"…5000 Yen."

  
"WHAT?" Yagito yelled. Izuru turned and grinned secretly in victory. Yagito sighed and nodded. "All right, I'll pay it. Angelo, give me my wallet—"

  
"No can do, Yagito."

  
"WHAT?" Yagito faced him and Angelo had to stop himself from giggling out loud. Man, Yagito could be a  _real_  riot when he wanted to be. "I thought you said you'd give me back my wallet after I find you! Explain yourself!"

  
"Yeah, I remember writing that on the piece of paper," Angelo said. "But I also mentioned that you had to be a  _good boy_  to get it back."

  
Yagito’s spirits fell. "But, but—"

  
"Now, be a good boy and vow to be Izuru's forever!"

  
"Noooooooo!" Yagito swore he’ll get even to him... he swear! HE SWEAR! //Thunder clash//

  
And so, the ceremony began. The Wedding Booth people gave Izuru a black blazer and a garter tie and handed the annoyingly-huge veil to Yagito. Yagito begrudgingly acquiesced as they put it on his head. Angelo thought he looked cute. Izuru thought so too, and he even pinched Yagito’s cheek to add to his woe.

  
But it's not like he didn't like it, so…

  
Professor Hagare—a chemistry professor at Academy—smiled creepily as he began to say the infamous matrimony cliché:

  
"Do you, Izuru K. Hinata, take Yagito Komaeda as your lawfully wedded husband—to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or worse; for richer or poorer; for sickness and in health; until death do you part?"

  
The handsome Wavy Dark-haired guy's grin revealed the brightest of lights—Yagito had to look away to avoid blindness. "Yes, I do!" That was said  _much_  too gleefully, he decided.

  
Hagare’s smile didn't falter as he turned his head at Yagito. "And do you, Yagito Komaeda—"

  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Yagito interjected, earning a displeased scowl from the old man. Yagito blushed and looked away. "Just put on the damn rings already." Yagito ignored Izuru's joyful 'hurray!' and shook his head in embarrassment.

  
Now, if only the guys—Feng Shen and Wang Shu came to take pictures—would be so kind as to stop laughing at him in the background, Yagito wouldn't be as embarrassed as he is.

  
"Hmph," Hagare closed the "bible" in his hands and smiled at the "happy couple". "I now pronounce you man and Wife." He turned away and left the altar, muttering an 'I'm too busy for this,' as he did.

  
Izuru grinned and faced Yagito, The Whitette couldn’t help the blush creeping up his cheeks. Izuru lifted the veil and swiftly planted a chaste kiss on Yagito’s lips. He chuckled mirthfully as Yagito kept sputtering and blushing like mad.

  
"Fuck, that's gro—" Feng Shen stopped when Wang Shu gave him a bad look. "I-I mean… cheers for the happy couple!"

  
Now, both Yagito and Izuru are off to walk around the fair with their hands intertwined, annoying people throwing petals wherever they walked and the guys filming the both of them as they did—"Oh my God, this is  _sooo_  fantastic!" "Give me a copy why don'tcha?" "Sure!"

  
Yagito buried his face in his free hand and blushed uncontrollably. Fuck, this wasn't supposed to happen. Yagito was supposed to be at home playing video games or catching up on some good sleep? And maybe playing with his pet bird. Yagito wasn’t supposed to be here, in the Academy, getting caught by freaky caution boys, being wed to the hottest guy he’d ever seen and, to top it all of, walk around the school holding his hand!

  
"D'aww, don't be so embarrassed, Fluff!" Izuru leaned in and rubbed Yagito’s head. "You should consider yourself lucky—you got married to a hot guy like me!" He wiggled his eyebrows and dodged Yagito’s fist.

  
"Shut up, asshole!" Yagito growled out hotly, still blushing. "And who're you calling Fluff, Medusa?"

  
"Oh, okay then." Izuru grinned. "You'll call  _me_  Medusa, and I'll call  _you_  Fluffy. Those are our pet names for each other so don't forget!"

  
"Like hell! I won't be seeing you after this anyway!"

  
"Like, no? I'll follow you wherever you go, babe!" Izuru grinned and winked. "I made a promise, remember?"

  
Yagito looked at him with a confused look on his face. After a while, he sighed and gave up. Yagito looked around and saw that they were being watched by other guests and students. Some guys were cheering them on—more like Izuru, given that they were chanting his name and saying, "Way to go, Izzy!"—and the girls were fangirling like crazy. Normally, Yagito wouldn't want to be in a situation like this, but…

  
Maybe it wasn't so bad.

  
"Promise, huh?" Yagito snorted and raised an eyebrow at Izuru. "I'll hold you to that."

  
Izuru's megawatt grin just about charmed him. "Better believe it, Fluffy."

  
Yagito elbowed Izuru, but he did it to distract the guy so he wouldn't notice Yagito tightening his grip on both their entwined hands. Yagito kept his eyes on the road and watched as the petals kept falling, the cheering kept ringing, and Izuru's smile continued to blind and enchant him.

  
**[END FLASHBACK]**

 **  
** That’s how Yagito fell in-love with Izuru... after that incident both of them had been hanging out as friends first, and the following month both fell truly in-love and start going on dates... Yagito had forgiven Angelo of the stunt he did.

  
“So basically, You and Izuru-kun are unofficially Married?” Nanami asked looking at Yagito who was basically Blushing.

  
Izuru, who had finally pitied his lover said

  
“Yeah... Unofficially Married.”

  
“When are you going to make it Official? Ibuki is so excited!” Ibuki cried out.

  
Both Lovebirds blinked and glanced at each other.

  
“Err... We don’t know yet... Maybe when things calms down?” Yagito said a little shy.

  
Nagito cooed and latched on Hajime’s arm.

  
“I wanna get married too!” He chirped.

  
“You’re too young for that...” Izuru quipped.

  
Nagito pouted and said

  
“You and Big Brother got Married at such a Young Age!”

  
“I have no other choice, I can’t say no and I am stuck with _him_ *Points at Izuru* and I don’t have a way out.” Yagito said.

  
“You love me anyways.” Izuru butted in.

  
“Shut up... we should be focussing on how to banish Future Foundation and foil this New Project of theirs.” Yagito shot back.

  
Izuru grumbled...

  
“But Big Brother...” Nagito called out.

  
Knowing what Nagito wanted to say

  
“Nagi-chan, do not be too hasty you and Hajime-kun should deepen Your Bonds first before Marriage. I know you two had gone through so much during your time in the simulation, but you two have to wait. Do not waste the Freedom you still have until now before you two will finally tie the Knot... the World today is still dangerous, Wait for the Peaceful Time.” Yagito stated.

  
“I understand... wait for the Peaceful Time, Enjoy the Freedom.” Nagito stated in understand.

  
Komaru and Makoto came in sight, with their Wings out.

  
“I just don’t get it! Why can’t we fly when we can move them just fine.” Komaru complained.

  
Makoto look as dejected as ever... Yagito blinked

  
“Is something the Matter you two?” He asked.

  
The Naegi Siblings noticed the Older Komaeda and walked towards the said male.

  
“Ne, Ne Nii-san... Can you teach us how to fly?” Komaru asked.

  
Yagito stared at the two sibling, then to Nagito then Back to the Siblings

  
“You two tried to fly?” He asked.

  
“Yes, but... we just couldn’t, we can move our wings but we didn’t get too far off the Ground and we feel exhausted already.” Makoto said softly sitting down on the chair beside Nagito.

  
Yagito stared at the Naegi Siblings and Nagito, the Trio squirmed at the Scrutiny.

  
“Now that I noticed it, you three are too skinny. Have you three eating well?” Yagito asked firmly.

  
“Yes...” The Trio squeaked.

  
“Don’t you dare lie to me...” Yagito said sternly and glared at Hanamura and Engel to bring on the food. “It takes a lot of energy to fly and you three are too skinny and probably have no energy reserves on your body, how can you fly when you three have no energy to even move your wings for longer period of time... You need Training, and food filled with Nutrients.”

  
“How about you?” Nagito asked.

  
“I can fly for 3 Days without rest, I have a Vast amount of Energy Reserves if you must know...” Yagito shot back as food was served. “Now eat your Food and Once you three are done go to the Beach because I am going to check your Wings.”

  
The others just ignored the lecture, it’s time for the Winged Flocks to Bond...

  
_TO BE CONTINUED_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM VERY SORRY...


	6. CHAPTER 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yagito just bonding time... and the Future Foundation is still planning on how to infiltrate the Snake's Den A.K.A as Yagito's Territory...

“Use the wings of the flying Universe, Dream with open eyes; See in darkness.” ― [Dejan Stojanovic](https://www.goodreads.com/author/show/6443586.Dejan_Stojanovic)

  
**[FUTURE FOUNDATION]**

 **  
** Tengan sighed in frustration, he didn’t expect this to happen... The Head of the Ouroboros has finally took over Jabberwock Island under his watchful eyes. Acquiring the candidates of the Icarus Project had been difficult, and now it’s close to impossible... The Serpent... The Demon that Terrorized the Foundation had finally stood up from his Throne and stepped up to Mess with the Future Foundation’s Plan all over again. The Rebellion Years ago is not forgotten and now the Trust of the People that they have gathered is broken and cannot be mended. The World is yet to Heal, only those who had the Power to Defy the Fate can revive the world once again.

  
“What are we going to do? It seems that Serpent had nested on Jabberwock Island?” Asuka Koiji asked looking out the Window.

  
“The Project still stands...” Tengen stated seriously.

  
“How? The Naegi Siblings and Nagito Komaeda are inside the Serpent’s Den... And we all know that if we piss off the Serpent we’ll have a Swarm of Knights attacking us, remember what happened to Cross Bond after they Offended the Serpent?” Zagrieth asked.

  
Of course everyone knows what happened to Cross Bond, Alfred the King of Knights annihilated the Base by himself after the Head of the Cross Bond offended the Serpent and made the Serpent Cry. It’s an ugly sight to see, Swarms of Knights surrounded the Place where the Members of the Cross Bond were surrounded and had nowhere else to go... the Future Foundation can’t afford to stir the Anger of the King again and with the Majority of the Tower that belonged to the Foundation are Destroyed and taken over, their Moves are Limited and Entering the Serpent’s Den and steal one of the Little Serpents is Suicide.

  
“Compromise...” Tengen stated not looking back. “We must Plan on how to infiltrate the Serpent’s Den.”

  
**[JABBERWOCK ISLAND]**

 **  
** Yagito stared at the trio, Nagito’s, Makoto’s and Komaru’s wings are a Mess! Twisted and ruffled feathers everywhere and the Trio looked like they were about to cry from discomfort, Yagito knew this all too well, he glanced behind him as the Wings Groomers are fully Locked and Loaded ready to jump and fix those messy wings. With a nod, the Groomers flocked the Trio and Dragged them to a nearby shade and began grooming those messed up wings.

  
Yagito ignored the sounds of Pleasure as the Wings are being Groomed and Cleaned. He groomed his own wings on a Daily Basis, he looked at the side and Noticed, Byakuya Togami, Kyoko Kirigiri and Hajime Hinata hiding behind the Tree nearby and it looks like the stalking Trio are ready to jump the Groomers and dragged their Partners for themselves.

  
**[2 HOURS OF GROOMING LATER]**

 **  
** 8 Pairs of Wings are out and fully groomed, Yagito looked at the Trio in front of him.

  
“Okay take off your shirt... I need to fully check your wings...” The Older Nymph called out.

  
Blushing, the Trio took off their shirt, Komaru didn’t remove her Bra since it’s not getting in the way, Yagito was checking them one by one.

  
“Well... like I said, You three are too skinny. You can’t fly with that kind of body.” Yagito grouched.

  
The trio turned to the older one and said

  
“What about you!?”

  
Yagito raised a brow and asked

  
“You want me to strip?”

  
The stares intensified, Yagito squirmed at that... it’s not every day that someone can make him squirm with just look alone... well... except for Izuru that is, the bastard never blinks when staring.

  
“Fine~!” Yagito grinned he knew Izuru is nearby.

  
He took off his mantle first, and then his Deep Purple Kimono followed by his Sleeveless Turtleneck Shirt showing his skin. Nagito, Komaru and Makoto looked even closer

  
“Heeh, The Muscles on your back is well-defined even though you’re on the slim side. Especially on your Wings.” Makoto said pressing his hands on the base of the wings.

  
“I’m built for an all-rounder assault...” Yagito answered.

  
“So... You mean, you can fight in a battle field like how you wanted?” Komaru asked.

  
“As far as my ability allows me to, then yes... I can fight in the battlefield like how I wanted.” Yagito answered.

  
“Hmmm...” Nagito pouted and plucked a feather.

  
Yagito’s feathers stood up on end at the stinging feeling, he looked at Nagito like a scolded child.

  
“Why’d you do that for?” He asked fluffing his wings.

  
“Curious... Your feathers are too soft to even fight.” Nagito hummed running a finger on the feather he plucked.

  
Yagito gave his younger brother a look and huffed

  
“Wait till you see me fighting... and besides, that’s not what you are about to worry about.”

  
“What should we be worried about?” Komaru asked.

  
“Moulting... and if you don’t understand what it is, in other terms it’s shedding.” Yagito said trying to hide his smirk by scratching the itch on his wing.

  
Six pairs of big round eyes stared at the older Komaeda like he had turn into an Axe Murderer.

  
“Y-You mean... Our Beautiful Feathers...” Komaru choked in horror.

  
“Egotistical Much, but yes... Yes it is...” Yagito said with a laugh under his voice he knew the Horror of Moulting.

  
“Then our wings is going to be-” Makoto said in horror.

  
“As Naked as the Chicken Wings you ate Last Night...” Yagito unabashedly let out a laugh.

  
“Buh-but... but!” Nagito stammered in terror.

  
“Nope... in order for the feathers to grow undamaged you have to let your Naked Wings out and let it catch a good fresh air.” Yagito grinned like a shark happy to share his agony years ago when he went into Moulting.

  
The Trio deflated into a puddle of terrified mess... Behind the Bush Hajime, Kyoko, Byakuya and the others stared at the snickering Ouroboros Members, they’re sure as hell knew what it looks like but never dared to laugh at their Commanding Head Officer in fear of punishment.

  
“Poor Kids... They had it coming.” One of the older members said apologetically.

  
“One of the many down side of being a Nymph, Moulting...” another one said.

  
“Well... Captain did suffer Moulting and Humiliation Three Times, why not share?” The Third one said unsurely.

  
“That’s cruel! They’re just kids!” A Female member said softly.

  
“Well... I’m not the one who laughed at Captain’s Misery that day...” The Third Member said quietly.

  
Another one was about to say something when

  
“What is this about me being laughed at during my Moulting Season?” a familiar frightening voice called out.

  
Everyone turned to look where it came from, and Lo and Behold, there stood a Murderous Looking Komaeda Yagito, staring them down as his eyes gleamed promising a very painful punishment.

  
The Members of the Ouroboros huddled like a group of frightened little chicks as their Leader stalked towards them like a Predator ready to pounce at his prey.

  
“You lot are so going to be sorry for laughing at my shame...” Yagito said darkly as a menacing looking whip in hand.

  
“WE’RE SOWEEEEEE!!!” The Frightened Ouroboros Subordinates cried out in terror.

  
The Class 77 and 78 stared as clouds of dust came to view as the Handful Ouroboros Members tried to escape their irate leader who was hot on their heels yelling about them. Nagito, Makoto and Komaru are still a Puddle of Mess on the sandy ground.

  
“Our Beautiful Wings...” Komaru sulked.

  
“Naked as Chicken Wings...” Makoto sulked.

  
“*Whimper* *Whimper*” Nagito whimpered.

  
Everyone felt sorry for the Trio... they knew not the horrors of Moulting because they don’t have wings...

  
**[THE NEXT DAY]**

 **  
** The Birds are singing, the bees are buzzing, Engel is yelling and

  
“WAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!” Three Simultaneous Yet the same cries of horror echoes everywhere.

  
At the restaurant, Yagito was peacefully drinking his tea calmly.

  
“Ah... the sounds of screams of terror in the Morning...” He said all too happily.

  
Everyone sweatdropped at this, the Ouroboros Members just shook their head. Their Captain is too Sadistic for his own good.

  
“Is he always that chipper whenever someone is tortured?” Akane asked Aki who just calmly eat his breakfast.

  
“You’ve seen nothing yet...” Aki answered.

  
Before anyone could comment three terrified Nymphs tumbled in as they race towards the happy Older Nymph who smirked even wider.

  
“Nii-san! Our Feathers fell off!” Nagito wailed clinging to his older brother.

  
“Ah... So It began earlier than I thought.” Yagito said cheerfully.

  
“You’re too cheerful for this!” Makoto cried.

  
“Uwaaahhh! I don’t want my wings to become chicken wings!” Komaru cried.

  
Hajime, Kyoko and Byakuya approached the Chaotic Quartet and tried to comfort their wailing Partners.

  
“So Yagito-san... How long this Moulting things going to happen.” Hajime asked trying to calm his lover down.

  
“The Moulting will be A Week and a Half, so prepare your Garbage Bin or rather turn their Feathers into Pillows.” Yagito said casually pointing at the wailing trio.

  
“And the Re-growing of the Feathers?” Byakuya asked tipping his glasses.

  
“Three weeks, though it depends on how you care for the wings.” Yagito answered. “Oh... They’re going to itch as New Feathers grow.”

  
The wailing grew louder... Yagito just smiled apologetically at that.

  
“What about your Wings? Aren’t they going to Moult?” Kyoko asked.

  
“My wings is as old as I am, it will take awhile to Moult again...” Yagito said calmly. “Those three would suffer Moulting for quite a while until they gain their Young Adult Wings and since they are your Partners, the care for their Wings goes down to you.”

  
**[LATER THAT NOON]**

 **  
** Izuru left Hajime to care for Nagito since the other boy was still down and out because of their Moulting, and then he found Yagito by the shore watching the vast view. He approached the other male

  
“You know you’re being too mean to your brothers and the Naegi Siblings.” He stated.

  
“I’m just teasing them you know, but still, truth is truth.” Yagito grinned.

  
Both stood by the shore for a while until Yagito decided that he needed to stretch his wings.

  
“So this is what a Young Adult Wings look like.” Izuru said touching one stretched wings.

  
“Hmm? Yeah, the older I age the bigger and brighter they become. My wings are Darker in colour when I was young.” Yagito answered.

  
There was silence between the two, there’s nothing much to say... but

  
“Yagi, is being a Nymph difficult?” Izuru asked.

  
“That depends on the situation, but it’s better to prepare the Fledgling earlier than Later. With the World today, My Choice to help Nagito, Makoto and Komaru is better, The Future Foundation are being too overconfident and impulsive that they can still do everything after all the things they’ve done and right now, they’re messing with the wrong person, I already dealt with the Majority of their Facility and with the Society I’m affiliated with are Protecting the Nymphs.” Yagito answered.

  
“What about you?” Izuru asked.

  
“I can defend myself, so don’t worry... I fought more battles than you are.” Yagito grinned. “You should worry more on the most important matter, like the Icarus Project, the Future Foundation are aiming on my Younger Brother and the Naegi Siblings. It seems like they’re planning on repeating the Disaster all over again, the Disaster that You and your Younger Brother got involved with.”

  
Izuru clenched his hands, he don’t want to remember that one. It hurts like hell and very infuriating after the Foundation used Hajime as his Vassal for this Farce Hope. Hajime went through so much agony and pain because of the Kamakura Project, now the Naegi Siblings and Nagito are going to suffer the same.

  
Yagito turned to Izuru and said

  
“You know what they say, As long as karma exists, the world changes. There will always be karma to be taken care of.”

  
For some reason, Izuru felt something ominous surrounding Yagito for a moment when he said those words. The Feeling of Dark and Sinister was somehow taking over the Older Komaeda when he said the Word **_Karma_**.

  
“It’s just bidding its Time, Watching and Waiting until the Future Foundation makes their Mistake.” Yagito chimed happily.

  
Karma... for some reason, Yagito was speaking of a Person or personifying the said fortune.

  
“But for now... I have a Brother and two Naegis to watch over... until then... The Down Fall could wait.” Yagito stated and flapped his wings allowing him to go airborne.

  
Izuru watched the Older Komaeda fly around with Dark Wings contrasting the skies.

  
_‘Luck... Hope... Despair... Karma...Which providence belongs to who? Which one is more powerful?’_ Izuru asked himself.

  
If only he had a Pair of Wings he’ll be able to fly side by side with his Lover, to be there for him and to fight alongside him and Protect him no matter what... but what was that Dark feelings awhile ago... it’s not Despair but something else, he had to watch out for it.

  
**[TIMESKIP, 2 MONTHS LATER]**

 **  
** Yagito was lecturing the Trio about their Newly Coloured wings, Nagito’s Sun Yellow Coloured wings, Makoto’s Silvery Blue wings and Komaru’s Whitish Pink Wings are a little brighter.

  
“What if the wings got cut off?” Nagito asked curiously.

  
Yagito ignored the wincing when Nagito asked the Question

  
“Well... Your wings will still grow as long as it is not cut out of the roots, but the healing process will take a while, but you have to eat a **_LOT_** to keep your energy up and for the energy of your body to reconstruct the lost wings.” Yagito answered.

  
“How long should it take?” Makoto asked.

  
“That depends on how you take care of yourself, if you keep on resting well enough they’ll grow just fine, but if you keep on stressing and don’t have enough rest, your wings will end up Malformed.” Yagito answered.

  
“Nii-san... the Last time I remember Your wings Colour is Lilac, what happened?” Nagito asked.

  
Yagito cringed at the question, when he was 16 Years old he had been too reckless and got himself in huge trouble. His wings got cut off by some believers that he was cursed and that the curse will be lifted if his wings get cut off only for them to end up dead and killed by the hands of King Alfred.

  
“Well... My Wings were cut off... Lucky the roots weren’t cut off so I was able to regrow my wings back within just two years.” Yagito laughed nervously.

  
Nagito crashed over his older brother and cried out

  
“Your wings got cut off!?”

  
“It grew back! So calm down!” Yagito wailed.

  
“Did it hurt?” Nagito asked flopping down on his big brother’s lap.

  
“Like Hell! Oh the Phantom Limb Syndrome is un _BEAR_ able...” Yagito groaned.

  
“Yeah! You almost jumped off of the Tenth Floor! If Lucifer didn’t catch you diving towards the window... And that would leave me with a ton of explanation to do on why did you jumped off the tenth floor.” Engel shot back sarcastically as he drags a Sack full of grains back to the Restaurant.

  
Yagito flushed red and fumbled with his fingers as he avoids the scathing looks Nagito is throwing at him. Izuru was snickering on the background.

  
“I’m not Happy, Nii-san...” Nagito said seriously.

  
“Sorry...” Yagito squeaked.

  
Makoto breaks the Ice and said

  
“Nagito-kun, come on let’s go try and fly...”

  
That got Nagito’s attention, and the trio tried to warm up their wings and lift off the ground, they’re just getting used to the sense of flight, but they couldn’t help but feel a pang of jealousy as Yagito was hovering above them without a problem his large Dark Wings contrasting the skies.

  
Yagito might be the Current Strongest Nymph in the Island, but they’ll get there, they’ll be flying besides him soon.

  
_TO BE CONTINUED_


	7. CHAPTER 7

**“** The little serpent has left, and the great serpent has come. **” –** Muqtada al Sadr

  
**[JABBERWOCK ISLAND, COMMUNICATION ROOM]**

 **  
** Yagito stared up at the monitor where his King is looking down at him with worry on his eyes.

  
“I’ll be fine, you don’t need to worry too much, it’s nothing I can’t handle.” Yagito stated.

  
Before King Alfred could say anything, Engel spoke up from his place at the corner of the room with his Tarot Cards

  
“But still, you need to be aware... the Future Foundation might be up to no good.” He said holding up a Tarot Card in Upright Position. “THE MOON, In Upright Position - Confusion, deception, trickery, disillusionment, lack of direction, unconscious fears.”

  
Yagito nodded in understanding, The Future Foundation never give up that easily they might be searching for a Hole to get inside his defence. So he must not trap a Cornered Animal and give it a space to escape. But he had done that for a long time.

  
“Then let us see what they are up to.” He stated and turned to his Four Commanders. “Make sure you know all your Squad Members, who knows someone might have infiltrated and try to bring forth disorder in our Nest.”

  
“What if someone did?” Angelo asked.

  
“Do not raise suspicions that you knew someone is a Spy, find a right time to catch the Mouse and bring him or her to me and we shall see what we can get from the Mouse.” Yagito said leaning back on the backrest of the chair.

  
“And after that? What are we going to do to the Mice once you’re through with him or her?” Aki asked.

  
“You know what we do on those who try and mess with us...” Yagito answered.

  
“Don’t you think you’re a bit too harsh on every prisoners we capture?” Lucifer asked.

  
“If you show Mercy to them they will find a way to get their way back and mess with us again, It happened Twice before the Four of you become My Commanders. I showed Mercy to a Prisoner and he Bites me back after showing mercy and letting him go. This time... There will be ‘No Mercy.’...”

  
The Four Commanders looked at each other in horror. They didn’t knew it happened.

  
“We understand, General.” The Four answered.

  
Yagito turned back to the Monitor and stared back at his King.

  
“I’ll do what I can to keep the Children safe, until then Focus Working on Project Genbu and keep a sharp eye on the Future Foundation’s Movement.” He said firmly.

  
“Please, be careful...” King Alfred said worriedly.

  
“Yes, Yes... But I’m not going to make any Promises, this is Future Foundation we are talking about. Those Rats are persistent and will try to find a way to get one of my Fledglings.” Yagito stated sternly.

  
“Yagito...” King Alfred sighed tiredly.

  
“I’m done keeping my Fangs and Claws hidden... it’s time for me to Bite Back and devour all these little rats and show them what ‘ ** _Karma bites you back in the Ass...’_** Means...” The said man stated and walks out of the Communication room.

  
The Future Foundation is Cunning when they want to be, but... but there is one thing they have forgotten ‘Those who tread among serpents, and along a tortuous path, must use the cunning of the serpent.’, He Komaeda Yagito **_IS_** the Serpent and is always 10 steps ahead of his enemies. There is a reason why he came back to this Island aside of his Younger Brother being here, he knew how shrewd Tengen would be whenever he is denied of what he wants and will do almost anything to get it, and won’t let anyone have it when he can’t get it.

  
_‘Heh... let’s see what you’ve got... old man...’_ Yagito grinned as he stalks the shadows.

  
**[LATER THAT DAY, IN AN UNKNOWN LOCATION OF THE ISLAND]**

 **  
** Yagito stood in front of a cave, brushing those Wisterias hiding the entrance and went inside himself, and slowly walked down the old stone steps. He clenched his hands into a fist, he could sense the Object he hid deep within this cave and ignored the faint anxiety as the room got darker and darker. He walked down and down until it felt as if he was walking to the very core of the world. As he got to the bottom of the stairs

  
“Lux...” He called out stepping forward.

  
And no sooner the word is spoken a very large crystal at the very centre of the room and within the crystal is a Large White Orb glowing with Light of the Seven Colours of the Sky..

  
“Hello Old Friend... it’s been awhile.” Yagito said quietly approaching the Crystal.

  
He placed a hand on the Crystal, faint tendrils of light wrapped around the Older Komaeda’s wrist.

  
“Yeah... I missed you too... Hope... I do believe you haven’t forgotten the words I said about **_THAT_** Day... right?” Yagito asked.

  
The light pulsed a bit in affirmation...

  
“The Future Foundation are getting impulsive and bold, the World is not the same as before. Junko Enoshima left a huge damage and the Healing is too slow because of the Future Foundation.” Yagito stated firmly.

  
The Light dimmed a bit.

  
“I know... That’s why I’m doing what I can to banish ‘Despair’ but I don’t know where the seed of Despair is right now... Things are becoming difficult as the Future Foundation is trying to revive the Calamity by Producing another Project... this Project called Icarus. And they are going to use **_US_** Nymphs as the Vassal of this Project.” Yagito explained to the Light.

  
There is this White Hot Sting coursed through Yagito’s veins... The Light of Hope is angry. If the Light of Hope had a voice it would be screaming bloody murder in fury.

  
“I’ll do anything I can to stop this Project from happening, you don’t need to worry. Until then, try to regain as much Power you needed for the Final Fight against Despair...” Yagito stated as he head for the stairs.

  
But before he left he paused for a moment and said

  
“Whatever may happen, know that I’m always ready to do anything for the recovery of the world. Even if it means Death...”

  
With that he left the room and returning to the Main Building.

  
**[LATER THAT NOON]**

 **  
** “UWAAAAAHHHHHH!!!” Three Familiar Cries of Terror and simultaneous Splashing could be heard at the beach.

  
At the restaurant the three Teachers just drink their tea calmly as two males and a female jumped at the Salty Waters to haul their Partners out of the horrid blue monstrosity and dry their very wet wings.

  
“Yagito! You’re being too rash!” Byakuya called out.

  
“They’re not the only wet one, you know!” Yagito yelled back as he tried to haul himself to shore.

  
The Main group of Ouroboros and the some of the 77 and 78 Class are laughing at the wet state of the 4 Nymphs, Izuru just smirked at his soaked partner.

  
“Stop smirking!” Yagito yelled and batted the taller male with his wing.

  
Izuru flew a yard away and made a good splash on the sea water, Hajime guffawed at the sight, it’s not every day that someone can send his older brother flying. The said male sends everyone running at the horrid sight once he resurfaced from the water and dragged himself to shore.

  
“THE RING!/SADAKO!/THE GRUDGE!” cried the rest of the students and members of Ouroboros.

  
“No... That’s Izuru...” Yagito said flatly as he uses a fire spell to dry his wet wings.

  
**[2 HOURS OF DRYING THE WINGS LATER]**

 **  
** “Listen you lot...” Yagito called out getting the attention of the Students and adults. “The Future Foundation is getting bold, and we all knew how shrewd Tengen is.”

  
Everyone in the Island shifted a little.

  
“My Commanders are Guarding the surrounding Island just in case The Future Foundation send someone to infiltrate... but if you see someone suspicious or doesn’t belong to this Island come and see me. Do not trust those who you don’t recognize, we cannot let Future Foundation get to us. Am I clear?” Yagito asked firmly.

  
“Yes!” everyone answered.

  
**[AT THE CLOSE WATER TERRITORY OF JABBERWOCK ISLAND]**

 **  
** A Lone boat approaches the Island, the night sky is a good camouflage for the infiltration.

  
“Remember, we need only one... your job is to shut down their defence and their communication line to the Knight’s Society.” A Man’s voice stated.

  
“Shouldn’t we be aiming for the head? Because that’s how you kill a snake?” A Girl’s voice asked.

  
“No... Whatever you do, Avoid the head! You must not engaged against the head!” The Man’s voice said warily.

  
“Then should I aim for the Serpent’s nestlings then?” The Girl’s voice asked.

  
“That would also be a Problem, the head is always close to his Fledglings...” The Man said.

  
“Then I’ll aim for his heart then and we shall see.” The girl answered.

  
The Man sighed...

  
“Do what you have to do, but do not forget your Mission...”

  
“Why do you sound so reluctant? If it bothered you very much...” The Girl asked.

  
“I don’t even know why I accepted this... I only heard rumours about the Serpent but I never see him in person.” The Man said.

  
“Well... I’ll have my Luck then since I’ll be able to catch a glimpse of this Serpent.” The Girl said and climbed aboard a small boat.

  
**[LATER THAT NIGHT]**

 **  
** Everyone is past asleep, Nagito is sleeping with Hajime judging by the noise they’re making in that Certain Cottage. Yagito left them alone after casting a spell to Silence the very Suspicious Noise those two are making, it also happened to Byakuya and Makoto. Then Yagito hoped and prayed to the almighty God that Kyoko and Komaru are not doing the same thing as well.

  
“Kids these days... had no Patience to wait until they become adults...” He grumbled under his breath as he sat at the Balcony that allows him to watch over the Cottages Below.

  
“They’re 17 and their Hormones are raging.” Izuru chuckled.

  
“Stop saying things like that, Jeez...” Yagito argued at the taller male.

  
“Well... it’s the truth...” Izuru shot back as he sat beside his lover.

  
“As long as they wear Protection, the last thing I need to hear are those idiots tied to Parenthood at such a young age...” Yagito choked at the word just imagining 17 Years old Parents with screaming babies in arms.

  
Izuru snorted as he watch how his Lover’s usual flat expressions shows numerous emotions, especially Horrified Ones.

  
“It’s not funny!” Yagito growled and kicked Izuru in the shins.

  
“Yagi, Men don’t get Pregnant...” Izuru chuckled.

  
“Well... Male Nymphs can!” Yagito snapped...

  
Just as he said those words, his face paled even more as Izuru stared at him long and hard.

  
“Shit... That was a Mistake! I probably shouldn’t have said all that stuff!” Yagito panicked. “Stop grinning!”

  
Izuru stared at his Lover and grinned, he scoots closer making the Older Komaeda flinch and scoots away...

  
“Ahh... so that’s why you refused to do **_IT_** with me without using Protection eh?” The Dark haired male teased.

  
“Get away from me!” Yagito cried out.

  
“No...” Izuru smirked and jumped his Partner who immediately fled the Balcony.

  
Izuru just watched the Older Komaeda go, he could have sworn the guy overran Engel who was trying to avoid Lucifer. He smirked and followed the Older Komaeda to his Cottage.

  
**[TIMESKIP, AT DAWN]**

 **  
** “IZURU! WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK! GET OFF!”

  
A scream of an Angry Knight echoed everywhere so early in the Morning, making the sleepy Guards jump in attention.

  
“But Yagito you’re so comfy!” a sleepy voice of a playful male whined.

  
“I would appreciate it if you would stop using my stomach as your pillow and burying your face on it too! It’s uncomfortable and it’s hard to breathe! What if someone barge in and sees us!?” The annoyed Knight Complained.

  
And the Complaining and Bantering went on, some of the member of the Ouroboros who were in the other Building could hear the arguing.

  
“Izuru, I’ll kill you!”

  
“I love you too~!”

  
“Shut up!”

  
Everyone in the other Building just facepalmed, what is Izuru doing to his complaining friend anyways? Back at the Cottage Izuru shifted from his position and pinned his lover on his own bed.

  
“You’re heavy, get off!” Yagito growled trying to wrestle the Moron off.

  
But Izuru just tried to wrestle Yagito back, the White Haired Male was about to yell at him when the Door of the Room swung open and the Kyosuke Munakata was about to yell but cut off when he saw the position both Izuru and the head of the Ouroboros are in, Izuru had his knee in between Yagito’s legs, his hand is under the white haired male’s shirt while the other pins the said male’s wrists above his head, the Blanket was halfway down the bed. There was silence in the room

  
‘Oh Fuck!’ Moments took over…

  
And…

  
“Munakata! It’s not what you think!” Yagito cried in horror.

  
The Older Man cleared his throat and closed the door…

  
“I’ll leave you two in your business…” was all he said and left.

  
**[SOMETIMES AT MORNING]**

 **  
** Everyone in the room are having their breakfast, when Mr. Sakakura asked the dreaded question

  
“Izuru, what were you doing on Yagito’s Cottage anyways? I could hear Yagito Complaining all the way to the other Building.”

  
“Well… You see…” Izuru said scratching the back of his head.

  
“You could’ve at least be gentle on your Best Friend, when you two are at it… No wonder why Yagito is complaining so much, because you’re too rough on him, Izuru~!” Hanamura purred seductively.

  
Yagito have chosen to drink his Morning Coffee that time when Hanamura said it, he choked on his coffee and coughed violently, he tried to calm himself down from coughing. Once he got his composure back

  
“What makes you think I’m having Sex with this guy!?” Yagito cried out face as red as tomato.

  
“You’re not? But I thought I heard you two doing it…” Kazuryu said.

  
“We’re not! The Moron here *Points at Izuru* just held me Hostage in my Room.” Yagito cried glaring at the dark haired male who just smirked back.

  
“Ohohohoho~! Izzy, You Sneak~!” Ibuki giggled.

  
At the other side of the table Miss Yukizome was looking at her friend oddly.

  
“Are you sure of what you saw?” she asked curiously.

  
Munakata just shrugged…

 **[BACK TO WORK]  
******  
Yagito had began teaching his three fledglings on aerial manoeuvres when Souda Kazuichi walked over to them in a hurry.

  
“Yagi! Come quick! We saw someone on the sure and we are as sure as hell she doesn’t belongs here!”

  
Yagito cut off the Lesson early and went to deal with this new problem... but as he got there, he saw a Girl clinging to Izuru like an Octopus... Oh Yagito doesn’t like this girl... so he walked towards the gathering people.

  
“What’s going on here?” He asked in a cold and calculating voice and was glaring at Izuru who looked back with confusion on his face.

  
“We found this girl lying by the shore so...” Nidai stated.

  
Yagito turned around without even looking back

  
“You guys deal with here, I’m a little busy to attend on this matter.” He lied, but he is already formulating a plan to foil this girl and know whoever she is.

  
He doesn’t trust the girl, but he shouldn’t raise suspicion... he have to make his move...

  
Back at Izuru and the gang... Hajime gave his Older brother a look

  
“You have a lot of explaining to do before he’ll definitely decide to kill you.” He said as he help his Older Brother up. “Yagi-kun is pissed off.”

  
Tsumiki is assisting the New Girl back to the Hospital... As Tsumiki left the girl...

  
GIRL [Communication Device]: I’m in...

  
???: Good... you should stay low for a while, don’t raise suspicions. Blair...

  
BLAIR [Communication Device]: Yeah...

  
The girl Blair laid back to bed and smirked as her thoughts went to a certain Dark Hair and red eyed man... He’s Handsome... but that guy who arrived, he seemed pissed off and she could feel something is definitely odd about the guy...

  
“Oh well... A Mission is a Mission... but that could wait, I have a new Toy to Play with.” She hummed to herself.

  
Though she didn’t noticed a small serpent by the window spying on her... and by the Garden is Yagito Opened his eyes, it was filled with Anger and Fury...

  
_‘So I was right... The Future Foundation did send someone.’_ He thought but then walked away.

  
He had to set some things up...

  
**_‘I’m going to bite them back in the ass...’_** Yagito thought to himself darkly.

  
The Serpent is going to show his fangs and will show this little mouse on how very wrong she was entering the Den... but that can wait... he needs to be patient.

  
_TO BE CONTINUED_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M TIRED... GOT TO DO CHORES AND NEED TO RELAX.


	8. CHAPTER 8

**“** Nothing can dim the light which shines from within **”** – Maya Angelou

  
**[2 WEEKS LATER]**

 **  
** It’s been two weeks since the girl named Blair is staying in the Island, she’s nice and all. Though she’s sticking herself to someone she shouldn’t be, Izuru no matter how hard he tries to stay away from the girl so to not upset his lover anymore seems couldn’t escape the girl’s persistent clutches. Yagito seems to ignore Izuru a lot and often excusing himself to go and train Makoto, Nagito and Komaru to avoid any contact with Izuru. And everyone is starting to get on edge, especially the Ouroboros, they seem to be scared and would immediately obey when Yagito ask them something. So when Byakuya asked ‘Why are they so scared of Yagito?’

  
“Well... You guys don’t know what Head Captain looks like when he gets Mad, you’d rather want to obey what he ask you or get painfully punished.” One of the Lower Members of the Ouroboros answered.

  
The others nodded in agreement. Seeing the frightened looks of the Ouroboros’s Mid and Lower Members it’s enough to know that never to make Yagito mad, though Izuru is doing a good job on running Yagito’s temper to a dangerous boiling point. Blair, that new girl is sticking too much on Yagito’s Unofficial Husband and boy... the Wife (Yagito) is not amused. No one wants to get caught in the cross-fire.

  
“Munakata-san, Sakakura-san, Yukizome-san... May I have a word with you three?” Yagito called out.

  
The three adults followed the Older Komaeda, not questioning the young man on where he was leading them. It turned out that they were lead to a Cave, as they enter the cavern they couldn’t help but feel anxious as they kept walking down to wherever Yagito is leading them.

  
“Where is this place you are taking us?” Mr. Munakata asked curiously.

  
Without looking back Yagito answered

  
“You’ll know where it is as long as you follow me.”

  
“Is it dangerous?” Ms. Yukizome asked worriedly.

  
“I won’t be leading you there if it is.” Yagito answered back firmly.

  
“Yagito, I’ve noticed... you’re spending more time with Your Brother and the Naegi Siblings too much and avoiding Izuru-kun... is there something wrong?” Mr. Sakakura asked curiously.

  
“No... There’s nothing wrong... I’m just spending as much time as I can with them and teach them what I know... As for avoiding Izuru... I just don’t want to get in his way with the New Girl.” Yagito answered as his voice is laced with venom in the end.

  
“You sounded like a jealous wife there.” Mr. Sakakura said trying to lighten the mood.

  
Yagito raised his right hand showing the Silver Ring on his Ring Finger

  
“I’m unofficial Married to Izuru remember?” He shot back. “And besides... that girl... Blair... She’s a Spy.”

  
The Adult Trio gasped in surprise...

  
“How did you know?” Mr. Munakata asked.

  
Yagito raised his right hand and showed the Information he got. A Sphere appeared showing everything about the New Girl.

  
**[SPHERE]**

 **  
** 12:00 AM [Monday] – The New Girl was sneaking around the Main Building.

12:10 AM [Monday] – The New Girl is in front of the Communication room overriding the Password.

12:30 AM [Monday] – The New Girl Left the Communication Room Corridor heading to the Monitoring Room.

12:50 AM [Monday] – The New Girl left the Monitoring room.

01:00 AM [Monday] – The New Girl went to the Laboratory.

  
12:00 AM [Tuesday] – The New Girl Returned to the Building.

12:20 AM [Tuesday] – The New Girl Overrides the Password and Enters the Communication Room.

12:40 AM [Tuesday] – The New Girl Went to the Main Control Room.

01:00 AM [Tuesday] – The New Girl is trying to breach the Island’s Defence System.

**[END]**

**  
** The Monitoring went on until they reached the end of the stairs...

  
“You’ve been Monitoring the New Girl.” Mr. Munakata asked.

  
“Yes... She’s from the Future Foundation, they sent her to shut down our defence and sneak one of my Fledglings out. Though it didn’t really succeed, because I returned the Defence by 50 Folds...” Yagito chuckled darkly and stepped a little further. “Lux...”

  
And the room brightened and the Crystal glowed. The Three Adults stared in shock, they stared at the Older Komaeda though the Young Man looked like a Shadow as the Light behind him Glow.

  
“Wha-” Mr. Munakata dawdled.

  
“Kibō no Hikari... The Light that Protects this whole Island from any Harmful Form of Magic and Attacks...” Yagito stated as he touched the cool crystal.

  
“How did you?” Mr. Sakakura asked.

  
“Bonding with my Friends and Collecting Hope Shards may look Stupid, but it’s not. By Collecting enough Hope Shard and some other things.” Yagito answered.

  
“Wait... It’s not just Hope Shard... is it?” Ms. Yukizome asked warily.

  
Yagito smiled at this...

  
“You don’t know the Reason why I often spend my Time alone in the Forest, right? Well, You guys didn’t even know that I am a Nymph, until Ana and the others told you what I really am after that Fateful Day.”

  
Munakata, Sakakura and Ms. Yukizome looked down.

  
“I almost lost my mind when Izuru ‘Supposedly’ died back there in Cross Bond Base, I wanted to die back then, but... I cannot give up just yet... The Future Foundation has yet to pay their due for their Wrong Doings.” Yagito stated.

  
“What are you planning?” Mr. Munakata asked looking at the Older Komaeda.

  
Yagito grinned and said

  
“Despair hasn’t died yet, you know...”

  
This earned him a horrified looks from the adults.

  
“H-How-” Ms. Yukizome cried out.

  
“Junko Enoshima might be dead, but... do you really think that she would die that easily? The Last Time I had spoken to her... She told me that **_‘In the Near Future, Someone with Great Despair Will Become the New Junko Enoshima and will begin the New Form of Despair... Now... With the Seed of Despair is Planted, I don’t care what will happen to me...’_** That’s what she said, I don’t know what she means by the Seed of Despair is Planted... That’s all I could say, because there are things that are better to be left untold.” Yagito said sternly.

  
“How did you know this? How did you got this information?” Mr. Munakata asked.

  
“It’s not that I learned this information from someone else, I knew this because I was there. Several Years ago, After I fled from Cross Bond Base, before King Alfred found me... it was Junko Enoshima who took me in first before she left me to spread her Despair and Years had passed, She died and possibly the Seed of Despair has been passed on to someone else and remained Dormant until it deems the right time to wake up... the problem is... who is that Person she had last been together with.” Yagito stated quietly.

  
Mr. Munakata paled and said

  
“Hajime Hinata, during his day as Despair Kamukura...”

  
Yagito’s jaw clenched and said

  
“I see... I’ll see what I can do to keep that Despair in Dormancy. For now... I have a Little Prey to catch.”

  
The Three adults flinched when the air suddenly become too heavy and for some reason when Yagito said the Word **_Prey_**... they couldn’t help but feel that they are being stared down by a Snake ready to strike to kill.

  
“What we talked about here, stays in this room.” Yagito stated sternly.

  
**[MAJOR TIMESKIP]**

 **  
** Yagito went and look for Hajime... he was the Last One Junko had been with... if the Boy had the Seed of Despair, He’ll have to get it out of the Boy before he will become the Next Junko. Izuru is slowly losing his patience of his (Yagito’s) avoidance, sooner or later the guy is going to kick down his Cottage door it doesn’t matter even if it is a steel door, it won’t stop Izuru from his quest for his Angry Wife.

  
So Later that noon, Yagito found Hajime minding his own business, Nagito, Makoto and Komaru are with the 4 Commanders so there’s nothing to worry about.

  
“Hajime-kun... may I have a word with you?” He called out.

  
Not wanting to get on the Older Komaeda’s bad side, Hajime nodded and stood up from his perch.

  
“Follow me...” Yagito stated not turning around as he leads Hajime to the Cave.

  
The Younger Hinata didn’t ask any question just followed the Older Brother of his Lover.

  
“Hajime... tell me the truth... Do you remember being with Junko that Day before she died?” Yagito asked.

  
The Youth flinched... he do remember **_AS_** his Older Brother’s Vassal... when he was Kamukura himself... He worked with Junko and said terrible things to Nagito.

  
“It doesn’t matter, You’re the last person she’s with... she might have done something without you or Kamukura noticing... but that would be Impossible, Kamukura is far too smart to not notice.” Yagito stated as he led Hajime down the stairs.

  
“But what it has something to do with me?”Hajime asked on edge at the darkness.

  
“She might have done something to you before she died, a slight contact would definitely do the trick.” Yagito said back.

  
“About what?” Hajime squeaked as he tripped on his step and bumped to Yagito.

  
“Watch your step... What I mean is that She might’ve known that she’s going to die, she might have planted a Seed of Despair to someone just by touching her and you, while in Kamukura Form she spend lots of time with. There is a Possibility.” Yagito stated calmly.

  
“Wh-what? Why? Why me?” Hajime cried out.

  
“Like I said, she’s going to die and she did. But before she leaves this world she had to plant her Legacy.” Yagito said quietly.

  
“Her... Legacy?” Hajime asked. “But Still...”

  
 “As the new Enoshima Junko... She had to Plant the Seed of Despair to the Next Host, but being the Embodiment of Despair, she’ll probably use that Seed of Despair to revive herself through the Host or just revive herself using the Host’s Ability. She really is a Witch... And you... as the Last Person she’s with before she died.”

  
Hajime felt cold at the revelation... he doesn’t want to believe that! He can’t be! He doesn’t want to embody Despair! But then

  
“How did you know this?” Hajime asked.

  
Sighing, Yagito repeated his explanation

  
“I knew this because I was there when she said something about her Seed of Despair. Several Years ago, After I fled from Cross Bond Base, before King Alfred found me... it was Junko Enoshima who took me in first before she left me to spread her Despair and Years had passed, She died and possibly the Seed of Despair has been passed on to someone else and remained Dormant until it deems the right time to wake up... and there is a possibility that you are the one she had been together with last.” Yagito stated quietly.

  
“And... what are you going to do?” Hajime asked not wanting to be afraid.

  
“Trust me on this... if she did planted the Seed of Despair to you, I’ll remove it... it will hurt but it’ll be worth it in the end. You’ll never have to worry about hurting Nagito...” Yagito answered as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

  
“Yagi...” Hajime began.

  
“Trust me on this... it’s going to be fine... Do this for Nagito’s Sake, for his Happiness.” Yagito said looking straight into Hajime’s eyes as the Crystal Lighten up.

  
Hajime thought about this, for Nagito... he had to trust Yagito’s help, The Older Komaeda had lots of Experience and is willing to help. If he had the Seed of Despair, it needed a Trigger to wake it up... in his case... Nagito... Nagito is the Key to kick-start the awakening of the Seed of Despair.

  
“Alright... what do you want me to do?” Hajime began looking at the Older Komaeda with determination in his Heterochromatic Eyes.

  
Yagito nodded, Proud of Hajime’s determination...

  
“Very Good... now, before we start, remove your shirt and lie down right in front of that Crystal.” He stated pointing at the floor right in front of the Crystal. “It’ll take a while, but it will be alright.”

  
Hajime did as he was told and unbuttoned his Shirt. He lied down on the floor right in front of the Crystal he trusts Yagito on his work, Yagito is not the type of person who would do anything harmful to those who are friends to his brother. As he lies there he just stared up in the ceiling, until Yagito came into his view. The Older Male was looking serious but comforting at the same time, those Sapphire Blue Eyes are too distracting.

  
“Now Hajime... I want you to stay calm and relax on this one, don’t Focus on the Pain focus on something else, alright?” Yagito asked as he raised his hand summoning up a Magic Circle.

  
Hajime tried to relax himself, no one is here to hurt him. He knows Yagito won’t allow anyone to hurt those who are under his care.

  
“I’ll start now...” Yagito warned.

  
“Okay...” Hajime answered back.

  
**[YAGITO’S VIEW]**

 **  
** He watched as the young brunette tried to relax, he warned the boy that he’s about to start.

  
“Okay...” Was Hajime’s answer.

  
The Boy is determined and he applaud him for that, he summoned up his scanning Magic Circle, it will allow him to detect any traces of Magic Residue and such especially any Malicious Ones within the Body no matter how long it had been there he could remove that type of Magic and Such and protect its Former Host. He swiped on his Magic Circle, though he noticed that Hajime was making an odd face.

  
_‘He can feel a Magical Pulse? If he can feel it... this is going to be hell...’_ Yagito thought to himself as he continued scanning trying to ignore the weird looks Hajime was making.

  
He continued looking, until he stumbled on a Surprising Discovery. Hajime Hinata had a faint trace of Magic in him...

  
_‘Hmm... It seems that, The Former Vassal of Kamukura received a sliver his Magic Core. Probably... all Remnants might have inherited some Fragments of the Deus Ex Machina’s Magic Core. But then... All Remnants might have some Seed of Despair... What to do... I can’t bring them all here, It’s not time for them to know about this Place just yet.’_ Yagito thought to himself.

  
He continued to busy himself with searching until he stumbled on what he was looking for. Thankfully it didn’t fully rooted in Hajime’s Faint Magic Core. Because if it did, it will be very difficult to remove the Seed of Despair without damaging Hajime in return.

  
“Okay Hajime, I found what I’ve been looking for. Do your best to endure the Pain, do not linger solely on that sensation, Understood?” Yagito asked softly.

  
“Yeah...” Hajime answered he’s already out of it.

  
And Yagito hovered his hands above Hajime’s Chest and Tendrils of Whitish Blue Light seeps out of the Older Komaeda’s Fingertips and went inside the Magic Circle. Hajime flinched and writhed a little bit.

  
“Remember what I told you, Hajime. Stay Calm, Don’t Linger on the Pain, focus on something else.” Yagito stated as he focus on the Seed of Despair within Hajime.

  
But the boy is having a hard time doing so, so with a little effort he called out his wings and quivered his feathers a little getting the attention of the boy.

  
**[HAJIME’S VIEW]**

 **  
** Everywhere hurts... he couldn’t move at all, but he has to trust Yagito on his Job. Everything hurts... but... Those Wings... They’re beautiful, And the light that engulfs the room. Yagito did said he shouldn’t linger on Pain, he had to focus on something else... something else... his vision begins to waver, he felt lightheaded.

  
But then... there was this intense pain shot through his whole being and he almost screamed in pain.

  
That light... it’s getting brighter... what’s going on?

  
**[BACK TO YAGITO]**

 **  
** He had to be very careful, handling something like this have to be handled carefully. Hajime is slowly drifting from consciousness, his body began to go lax. He had to carefully weave through and weed out that Seed of Despair. He’s close... very close, until a Black and Purple Mass lashed out causing a dissonance between two Magic Resonance. Hajime valiantly fought the urge to scream, the boy tried to be quiet.

  
“Damn it!” Yagito cursed as he tried to be more careful and find a way around to get that Seed of Despair.

  
But then the crystal behind him glowed and tendrils of whitish blue light entered the Magic Circle and grabbed the Seed of Despair, but something Surprising happened. A Fragment of the Crystal broke off and merged with the Deus Ex Machina’s Magic Core.

  
Hajime’s body began to glow as White Wings sprouted from the Boy’s Back signifying that Hajime Hinata is now no longer a Remnant of Despair, but the Bringer of Hope... The Very First Bringer of Hope... that faint light he saw within Hajime is slowly growing and soon... it will grow into an even brighter light...

  
_‘I see... in every Darkness of Despair, the Light of Hope will always follow, Hope is never far it’s always close... Hajime Hinata... The First Bringer of Hope...’_ Yagito smiled to himself.

  
Hajime’s body gently falls back to the floor, all healed and unharmed, Yagito was thankful for that. As for the Seed of Despair... Yagito stabbed the Seed of Despair with the Sword of Hope, Destroying it completely. After putting back Hajime’s Shirt, Yagito hoisted the boy on his back and carry him back to the Cottages. Nagito might be very worried of Hajime’s Whereabouts.

  
**[ON THEIR WAY BACK]**

 **  
** Hajime slowly drifting back to consciousness, and noticed that he was being carried on someone’s back, He could feel the warmth and the slightly ticklish sensation on his nose. He blinked once, then twice as he finally noticed that Yagito was carrying him.

  
“You’re finally awake, How’re you feeling?” Yagito asked quietly.

  
“I feel... Lighter...” Hajime slurred still feel tired.

  
“Rest... We’ll get there soon... And Hajime... Whatever the Circumstances, Do not... and I mean **_DO NOT_** Tell anyone about what happened to you back in the cave... Not even Nagito.” Yagito stated firmly.

  
“Why?” Hajime tiredly asked leaning his head on the Older Komaeda’s shoulder.

  
“If the Future Foundation found out what’s inside that cave, they’ll definitely do anything to get it and use it for their own benefits and to make things worse... They’ll use Nagito as a Sacrifice to create the World they desire... They will use Nagito as a Weapon... Do you want that to happen? If you Love Nagito, then you’ll have to protect him, even if you hide this truth from him.” Yagito said back.

  
“But-” Hajime protested.

  
“Truth will reveal itself when the time is right, for now... you have to stay quiet for Nagito and your friends’ Sake...” Yagito sighed entering the Gate.

  
“What about Izuru?” Hajime asked as his consciousness Drifts away.

  
“I’ll handle him myself, you don’t have to worry.” Yagito answered gently.

  
**[COTTAGES]**

 **  
** “I can’t find him anywhere!” Kazuryu cried out.

  
“I can’t find Big Brother anywhere too...” Nagito said worriedly.

  
“Where did they run off to...?” Sonia asked worriedly.

  
Akane looked around a little when she saw both Yagito with Hajime on his back.

  
“There they are!” She pointed out.

  
The Gang gathered around the two asking worried questions.

  
“Hajime! Hajime what happened?” Nagito asked worriedly as he helps his lover to stand up.

  
“It’s nothing to worry about, Yagito-kun was just training me privately so that I could Protect you Better.” Hajime said softly holding Nagito close.

  
“I want a Strong Brother-In-Law to leave Nagito with when I’m not around.” Yagito stated as he head back to his own Cottage. “You kids go back to your room... it’s getting late... And Hajime... Your Private training Continues tomorrow.”

  
Hajime just nodded and leaned close to Nagito... He won’t let anything happen to Nagito, He’ll protect him, no matter what.

  
**[HAJIME’S AND NAGITO’S COTTAGE]**

 **  
** Nagito helped Hajime off his Shirt and Pants leaving the Heterochromatic eyed male on Boxer Shorts. Soon Nagito shed his own clothing and climbed up on Hajime’s bed and leaned on his Lover’s chest.

  
“I’m sorry Big Brother might have been too rough on you on your training.” Nagito said worriedly.

  
Hajime just embraced his Love tightly, Nagito is very sweet and caring.

  
“Don’t be Sorry... like Your Big Brother Said... He wanted a Brother-In-Law strong enough to Protect you when he’s not around to do so.” Hajime hummed placing a loving kiss on Nagito’s head.

  
Nagito looked up at Hajime with big wide eyes and said

  
“He Accepts you?”

  
“Hahaha... He won’t be training me hard if it’s not...” Hajime laughed.

  
“I-I want to talk to big brother about this...” Nagito said sniffling.

  
Hajime held his sniffling Lover and shushed him

  
“Don’t cry... we can talk to him tomorrow, right now... I want to rest, my body still needs to get used on your Big Brother’s Training.”

  
“Humm, You’re right... Big Brother’s Training is Harsh but it’s going to be worth it in the end.” Nagito said softly and snuggled close to Hajime who accepted him lovingly.

  
And both Lovers slept peacefully that night...

  
**[YAGITO’S ROOM]**

 **  
** Yagito didn’t expected this... Awhile ago he’s just fine, Until Izuru appeared and trapped him at the very corner of his room... Boy... The Guy looked like a Demon with that Angry look on his face, his Red Eyes are glowing.

  
“Where have you been and what have you done to Hajime?” Izuru asked.

  
“I trained Hajime Privately so he could protect Nagito better when I’m not around.” Yagito shot back.

  
Izuru didn’t believed it one bit, but he let it slid. Yagito had a good reason to hide the truth, but right now... what he wanted to ask

  
“Why are you avoiding me? What did I do to make you angry? If I did something that made you angry tell me and I’ll fix it.”

  
“You didn’t do anything wrong... and I’m not angry at you.” Yagito said looking away.

  
Izuru knew that Yagito is Lying, but he wants answers... but then, realization hits him

  
“It’s Blair is it...” He asked.

  
“I know it’s ridiculous to be jealous of the Little Mouse, but that’s not it... I don’t trust her... not at all.” Yagito answered looking back at Izuru.

  
“Why?” Izuru asked again standing closer to the Older Komaeda.

  
Yagito shook his head and looked away

  
“I can’t answer that question just yet... It’s been a long day and I want to rest, can you drop that subject for a while?” He asked.

  
Izuru didn’t say anything, just dragged his tired lover to bed and pinned him there.

  
“Izuru... now is not the-MPH!” Yagito protested but was cut off by a pair of soft, warm lips.

  
Izuru parted quickly and glared down at his stunned lover.

  
“I don’t like it when you ignore me... for weeks... for weeks you ignored me... I won’t let you off the hook this time...” He said tone low and husky, Eyes Darkens with... Well... not so Evil Intention if one could count it in pleasurable way.

  
_‘Well Shit... this won’t end well...’_ Yagito cursed his luck.

  
He’ll never be able to walk straight tomorrow...

  
_TO BE CONTINUED_


	9. CHAPTER 9

**“** What joy to fully know and feel the bond of true friendship. **” –** Jaye L. Knight

  
**[SOMEWHERE IN THE ISLAND]**

 **  
** Blair is getting upset, why is it her plans not working? Whenever she succeeded to break down the Defence it returns 10 Folds, she tried to break the Codes and Passwords, they’re getting difficult by every attempts she made. It’s starting to get difficult for her as the Members of Ouroboros are getting active, even at night. There are times that she couldn’t even enter the rooms she was supposed to go, She even asked who the Leader is but she was just told that the Leader is very busy to attend to any visitors.

  
**[FUTURE FOUNDATION]**

 **  
** A fist pounded on the Table silencing the chaos in the office.

  
“What do you mean she’s trapped?!” Hakim asked.

  
“She’s inside the Island for weeks now and she hadn’t accomplished one thing!” Georgia snapped.

  
“I received a report that she did managed to break the Codes and Passwords to lower the defence and interfere with the communication. But once she’s done doing so, the Defence went up by ten folds and the Codes and Passwords are becoming annoyingly hard to crack. It’s like someone is watching her every move and countering her every action.” Ayano stated biting her nail.

  
“Should we try and pull her out?” Shen Xiu asked.

  
“That would be difficult, The Serpent is Difficult to fight against with head on, but no matter how many times we try to attack him he always finds flaws.” Shen Yue added. “It’s like he knew what we’re doing.”

  
“He’s a Monster!” Aya cried out remembering her encounter with the Serpent.

  
They continued on discussing on what to do, it’s sealed that they can’t just face and attack the Serpent’s Den for the fear of not only the Serpent’s Wrath but also the Wrath of the King of Knights.

  
**[JABBERWOCK ISLAND, YAGITO’S COTTAGE]**

**  
[DREAM]**

**  
** "NOOOO"

  
He had heard a ghost. He swore that the scream he just heard was from the dead, his dead friend he personally watched die. He sprinted forward down the hall, only relying on the voice screaming out in what sounded like tears. Every possible scenario and reason for the crying crossed his mind, tears suddenly blurring his vision. If it really was the person he suspected, a close subject could be dead, and it could be Izuru; that was the worst one, because he refused on thinking about the ways he could have died. The thought was to never pass his mind. He continued to run, wiping tears as he went. Passing body after dead body, blood seeping into his boots, he ran in the direction of the voice. He hated the feel of it, but it was just clockwork. He could make out the footfalls of Blake and Ana, trying to catch up with him.

  
He kept a steady pace up, following the cries. They were getting clearer! He quickened the falls of his feet, finally catching sight of a familiar marked door knocked off its hinges lying on the ground. This had to be it! He turned into the semi-blackened room. Right under one of the few lights lay two forms, one of its side on the ground and the other curled around the top of it. Long, drawn out sobs echoed in the stagnant air. He stepped into the room with one stride, and lost all color. He felt his lungs collapse, his entire heart shatter into pieces as he finally caught light of the forms, who they were. As the figure, now distinguished as female, turned to him with beet red cheeks and tearful eyes, he could barely stop staring as she claimed she did not do it.

  
Marieanne did not matter right now. Nothing she said carried true meaning to him anymore. He just seemed to look past her, eyes forever trained on the body she hovered over. He numbly started to walk. He didn't even remember when he told his brain that he wanted to move forward, to get a better look. He was a walking corpse; living but already dead. As he crossed the half-way point to him, the tears finally fell without a word or sound. It was pure silence besides Marieanne's uneven breathing. She scooted around to the head of the body, slowly running a hand through the hair. She watched Yagito with unseeing eyes as well. As he reached touching distance, he fell to his knees at the middle of the body, and curled himself around the body. It was still radiating heat. It still felt somewhat warm to the touch, but it wasn't warm enough. Not for this person. He took the bodies' right hand in his, squeezing it. Nothing responded. Marieanne let a sob echo in the air again.

  
He got closer to the face, dusting his hand over the flatly colored cheeks. Marieanne rose her hands, one dripping in a mixture of red and purple ooze. He looked at them for a moment, then back to the body.

  
Izuru looked like he struggled to stay alive, and now Yagito had to watch his body in death. No air flowed in and out of his lungs, raising his perfect chest. No thudding heartbeat in his ribcage as Yagito seemed to touch him in every spot imaginable. His eyes haunted him, the red irises staring in cold hope. There was no longer hope for him anymore.

  
"I'm too late…" Yagito finally whispered, bringing Izuru's head into his lap. The ooze from Marieanne's finger dripped from the back of Izuru's neck to his jeans. He didn't care if they burned with it. He spotted a chip, a small one, covered in blood and purplish fluid. He didn't know what it was. He stroked Izuru's hair and cuddled the now lifeless shell up against his own body. He let the bottled sadness and grief explode out of him in violent sobs. Marieanne sat at the side of the mourning country now, sobbing herself as she watched the display. She looked up around her shoulder to the door he knew that was open behind him. He could hear Blake and Ana gasped as they watched from the door Yagito's loss. Even Ana whispered 'it's too late'. He sat there for a long time, cradling as much of Izuru in his arms, sobbing into a mess of emotion.

  
**[DREAM END]**

 **  
** Yagito opened his eyes and sat up, the room is Dark. He looked around and noticed another presence in his bed, he looked down and saw a Mess of Long Black hair and pale complexion.

  
It’s Izuru... he’s breathing... he’s not dead... he’s alive!

  
Yagito breathed a sigh of relief, it’s been so long since that Day Happened. Why did he dreamt that Dream again? Was it a warning? A Warning that something is going to happen to Izuru?

  
“Yagi? What’s wrong?” The Man groaned sleepily.

  
Yagito just shook his head and said

  
“It’s nothing, just a weird dream nothing too serious.” And he lay back down close to Izuru this time, his head is on top of the man’s chest wanting to hear Izuru’s heart beat.

  
He could hear the Calm heart beats, he felt comforted at the knowledge that Izuru is alive and breathing. He doesn’t want to repeat on what happened back then at Cross Bond. He doesn’t want to lose Izuru all over again. He felt comforting arms wrapped around his shoulder.

  
“It’s alright... I’m here...” Izuru muttered softly.

  
“Promise me that you’ll always be...” Yagito asked nuzzling closer to the man he loves.

  
“I Promise...” Izuru said holding Yagito tighter. “You’re the only Person for Me... You’re Mine.”

  
Yagito chuckled at Izuru’s Possessive behaviour it comforts his weary heart.

  
“Believe me when I tell you that I have no interest on that Blair Girl... she seems off to me. And besides, I’m unofficially Married to you, you know.” Izuru continued.

  
“Go to sleep, idiot.” Yagito grumbled.

  
“Rude...” Izuru chuckled and kissed his Beloved’s head.

  
**[THE NEXT DAY]**

 **  
** Yagito tried to walk straight, his Lower Back is Sore. Izuru seems to be very satisfied, he doesn’t look angry or anything, Upon entering the Restaurant the Older Komaeda scurried to the Buffet and get some food, for some reason his cheeks are red and he seems subdued or something. So while eating with the Brats, Nagito couldn’t help but ask

  
“Nii-chan... I heard weird noises in your Cottage last night, are you okay? You’re not hurt are you?”

  
Yagito blushed harder... Izuru choked on his coffee and tried not to laugh.

  
“Nagito, Makoto, Komaru, why don’t you bond with Izuru-kun for the whole day, while I’ll have a talk with Hajime here.” Yagito said smiling.

  
Izuru gave him a Pitiful look which was weird to look at. Yagito just ignored him and grabbed Hajime’s arm, the boy is very confused but followed anyways.

  
**[BEACH]**

 **  
** Hajime followed his future Brother-in-Law still confused.

  
“Umm... Yagi... is there something you want to talk about?” He asked curiously.

  
Yagito paused from his walking and turned to look at Hajime.

  
“Hey, Hajime... In case something will happen to me, can I entrust Nagito to you?” He asked.

  
“Huh? Yagi, is something wrong?” Hajime asked back.

  
“No, nothing’s wrong, I just want to make sure that Nagito is never alone when I’m not around. Since the day I left to study in Hope’s Peak Academy, he had been alone and with our Parents’ Death and with no other Relatives to rely on, Nagito had been by himself ever since and I’m ashamed of that. I was unable to be there for him for quite a long time, I wasn’t there when he needed me the most, but you...” Yagito stated looking at the vast Ocean.

  
“Me?” Hajime asked.

  
“You were there for him, when he needed someone to talk to, you were there. When I saw you and him together, Nagito is very happy. I’ve never seen him so Happy with other people aside from me, he’s a very lonely child because of his Luck Cycle.” Yagito said quietly.

  
“Whenever he experiences Good Luck, Bad Luck Follows. And to compensate the Bad Luck he experienced Good Luck will follow.” Hajime added.

  
“Yes, I see that you understood the Pain his Luck Cycle has been causing him. Nagito possesses a cycle of consistent good and bad luck. Whenever something extremely lucky happens to him, something extremely unlucky is bound to happen soon after. While the talent seems to protect him from death, it can cause him great suffering and has killed many people around him... You already experienced it in person, yes?” Yagito said looking at Hajime.

  
Hajime nodded, he remembered the Simulation.

  
“Nagito told me how you helped him from his Illness, and I’m eternally grateful for that, that’s why I want to entrust Nagito to you, when I’m not around because of my Duty. Will you take good care of him in my stead?” Yagito asked earnestly.

  
Hajime had a feeling something **_IS_** going to happen, not now but soon.

 **  
** “I Promise...” Hajime stated firmly.

  
He doesn’t want to disappoint Yagito on this Matter...

  
“That’s a Good Brother-In-Law...” Yagito laughed. “Now let’s go back to Training.”

  
As Yagito said that his Wings Sprouted from his Back and charged at Hajime who parried the attack by jumping on the side.

**  
[HOWEVER]**

**  
** Blair is getting desperate, she can’t enter any building, she can’t speak freely at the other inhabitants of the Island. She had to do something, She haven’t even seen who the Head of the Ouroboros! Then she remembered that Izuru was speaking to a Man with Fluffy White Hair, they looked like they’re enjoying each other’s company... No! Izuru is hers! Hers alone!

  
'I need to get him out of the picture. If I can get some dirt on him, I can use it to keep him away from Izuru. Besides, Izuru's mine and he would never love another boy. That's just disgusting.'

  
Then she came across the same Fluffy White Haired Man talking to a Kid younger than he is on the Beach...

  
Blair remained rooted on the spot, her eyes wide with shock. She had followed The fluffy haired man outside, hoping to find some kind of secret he was hiding. She saw Atticus approach and watched them talk for a few minutes, but she averted her gaze when The fluffy haired man charged at the Brunette boy. The Brown Haired boy's exclamation caused her to look up. She saw The fluffy haired man in the air, but he had a pair of wings!

  
'Well, well. The fluffy haired man's really a Demon. Just the secret I need for blackmail. I just need to get him alone, so I can tell him I know.' Smirking, Blair went inside and up to her room.

  
**[TIMESKIP]**

 **  
** Blair tapped a foot lightly while Izuru stood staring at the palace. Blair wondered what Izuru was waiting for. "Izuru, are we going to the beach today or not?"

  
"We will as soon as Yagito gets here."

  
Blair fumed. So Yagito is the name of that fluffy haired man! Izuru was paying too much attention to him. 'If he knew Yagito was a Demon, he wouldn't even give him the time of day. But, now's not the time to tell him. I'll tell him later.'

  
"Hi, sorry I'm late," Yagito apologized as he came up.

 **  
** "You're not late. I'm glad you made it," Izuru answered smiling lightly. “Let’s go...”

  
The Taller Male walked ahead to their new destination, soon they arrived at the beach everyone got on their swimming Gear and get on the water, Izuru, Byakuya, Kyoko and Hajime went to help prepare the food. Yagito was sun bathing, His eyes were closed and he felt the sun's warmth beating down on him. Suddenly, he felt cold. Opening his eyes, he saw Blair standing over him.

  
 "Hello, Blair."

  
"I'm warning you now. Stay away from **my** Izuru."

  
" **Your** Izuru?"

  
"Yes. I  know you're a Demon. I saw you a while ago. So, either you keep your mouth shut around Izuru or I'll tell him what you are. You got that?"

  
Honestly, Yagito wasn’t frightened at a Petty Threat. Izuru knew what he is and never cared at all... this girl thought Izuru doesn’t know, so he played along and looked away. It won’t hurt if he’ll play a little game with Izuru as well...

  
Blair smiled as she strolled through the hall. She had Yagito's silence and that meant that Izuru was almost hers. She kept that "almost" in mind. There had to be a better way to get rid of Yagito. She wanted to send him back to the ocean he came from for good. She would just have to keep her eyes and ears open for her opportunity.

  
Izuru was concerned. A Day of Yagito's Day Off and the White haired Male was quiet and subdued. Not at all like he had been before. What had caused this sudden change in behaviour? He decided to ask when the man came down for food.

  
"Yagito, is everything all right?" he asked as his friend sat down.

  
"Yes, Kamukura," came the subdued reply. He didn't even look at Izuru!

  
Izuru frowned. Lately, Yagito began calling him "Kamukura" or Hinata. He knew he didn't imagine that blush on Yagito's face yesterday.

  
"Izuru, honey, are we going boat riding today?" Blair asked sweetly.

  
Blair, Izuru had noticed, started using endearing names at the same time Yagito became subdued. It drove him nuts, but he kept a straight face. "Of course we are. Would you like to come, Yagito?"

  
"No, thank you."

  
"Kazuichi, I'm concerned about Yagito," Izuru said to his friend that afternoon. He had tried to include Yagito in his activities all morning and early afternoon. Every time, however, the man politely declined.

  
"Concerned how?"

  
"It's how he's been acting today. He doesn't look at me, he turns down every opportunity to spend time with me, and he addresses me formally. I thought we were friends." Izuru couldn't keep the hurt tone out of his voice when he said that last line.

  
"Hmm. That is strange."

  
"Furthermore…I think he forgot again that I love him."

  
"That's great!" Kazuichi exclaimed and Izuru gave him a puzzled look. "I mean, why don't you tell him?"

  
"Because I don't know if he feels the same way." Izuru sighed. "I'm going to go out to the garden to clear my head."

  
"Okay." Kazuichi headed for Yagito's room while Izuru slowly headed outside, unaware that Blair had overheard and was hurrying to get to the garden before Izuru. She just got an idea of how to truly get rid of her rival.

  
Kazuichi burst into Yagito's room and cried, "Ja, wait until you hear what I found out!"

  
Yagito had been leaning forward on the railing of his balcony and looked over at Kazuichi with a sad expression. "What?"

  
"Izuru told me he loves you! Isn't that great?"

  
Yagito perked up. "It is!" Then his face fell. "But, I can't tell him."

  
"Why not?"

  
"Blair knows I'm a Nymph. She has threatened to tell Izuru if I speak with him."

  
"Yagito, you told me you would tell Izuru when you know he really loves you. Now's the time. I know that he's in the garden right now. Alone. And have you forgotten that everyone even Izuru knew what you are?"

  
The smile on Yagito’s face told the Mechanic that this is all a Game and that he was just playing with Blair and Izuru.

  
“You know Izuru’s going to make you pay for this right?” Kazuichi asked.

  
"I know and you said he’s Alone?" Yagito pushed off the railing. "I'm going to tell him right now! And tell Engel and Lucifer to meet me by the Beach, I’ll Weed out the Spy."

  
Kazuichi grinned as Yagito dashed by. "Good luck Man, And I’ll inform Kazuryu’s Wife about this." he called.

  
Yagito ran down the stairs and out the door leading to the garden. He dashed down another flight and froze at the bottom. What he saw made him gasp in shock.

  
Blair was there and she was kissing Izuru! He was behind Izuru, but he saw the triumphant look in the princess's eyes. Izuru pulled back, glanced over his shoulder and looked at him.

  
Izuru reached the garden and let the cool breeze wash over his face and hair. He breathed in the fragrant smell of the flowers and felt a lot better. He dismissed Yagito's odd behaviour and thought about how he felt about him.

  
It had been a relief to confess to someone that he loved Yagito. There was something special about the man and being around him left a warm, happy feeling inside him. He came to the decision that he was going to find Yagito and tell him how felt. He still wasn't sure Yagito felt the same way, but Izuru didn't have much to lose.

  
"Izuru!" Blair's voice rang out. The princess came dashing around some rosebushes and flung her arms around his neck. Izuru was about to disengage her from him when she pulled him down and locked lips with him.

  
A gasp came from behind him. Glancing back, Izuru saw Yagito standing there, mouth open in shock. For a moment, all was still. Then, Yagito turned and ran up the stairs.

  
Pushing Blair away, Izuru turned to follow, but Blair grabbed his arm. "Where are you going?"

  
"After Yagito."

  
"But, why?"

  
"Because I love him."

  
"But, I love you. We're going to be married."

  
"No. We're not. You're staying away from me from now on." Pulling away from Blair, Izuru ran into the palace and followed Yagito. He caught up with him at the bottom of the front door stairs.

  
"Yagito, I can explain," he started to say, placing a hand on his arm.

  
Yagito whirled around, his eyes filled with tears of pain. "There's nothing to explain. I saw the whole thing. I hope you and Blair are happy together!" He turned back around, ran across the sand, and around a rock. His destination was the beach.

  
Izuru reeled slightly from Yagito's sharp tone before resuming his chase. He had to make Yagito understand. As he rounded the bend, he saw Yagito with a smirk on his face... A Smirk he knew all too well that He Izuru Kamukura Hinata had been played, Oh he’s going to make Yagito pay for this. But there’s Jealousy in Yagito’s eyes too and he’s the cause of it.

  
Yagito is angry because Blair had kissed him. Blair! She set him up! She knew Yagito loved him and schemed to get rid of him.

  
"Izuru," Blair called as she came running up to him. "Did you say you love Yagito?"

  
"I did."

  
"You can't love him. Do you know what he is?" Her tone indicated to Izuru that Blair already knew Yagito's true nature.

  
So Izuru had no trouble saying, "Yes. A Nymph."

  
"See? You can't love a Monster. You should marry a pretty girl. Like me." She struck a model's pose with a hand behind her head.

  
Yagito stepped out of his hiding and said

  
“A Pretty Girl who was sent by the Future Foundation to Spy on us, Correct?”

  
Blair paled at this, this man knew! And He had played with her! Made her believe that this man is Helpless when in fact

  
“You seem startled of the truth...” Yagito smirked as Ouroboros Members surrounds the area.

  
“Who are you!? What are you going to do to me!?” Blair cried out as she felt surrounded by Venomous Snakes.

  
Yagito bowed playfully and answered

  
“My Name is Komaeda Yagito, the Head of the Ouroboros Group and Also known as The Knight of Luck... As for what we’re going to do with you? Well... We will interrogate you of course, it’s futile to resist if you must know. So I’ll cooperate if I were you.”

  
Izuru came up beside Yagito and said

  
“If you must know, this man *Holds Yagito by the Waist* is going to Marry Me, Soon...”

  
Yagito rolled his eyes... and waved for Lucifer to Capture Blair and interrogate her.

  
**[LATER]**

 **  
** Hajime and Nagito could only stare at their Respective Older Brother, After Imprisoning Blair Izuru dragged Yagito somewhere and no one heard anything from them since then and just now they appeared clothes Askew, their hair is a mess and faces flushed. Nagito was about to comment

  
“You think we’re bad? Well... You Brats are worst... If you know what I mean...” Yagito shot back suggestively at the duo.

  
Hajime’s face instantly went red, Nagito covered his red face...

  
“Now that Blair is out of the way-” IZuru began.

  
“Put your hands where I can see them!” Yagito snapped glaring at the Dark Haired male.

  
Izuru raised his hands placating Yagito’s demands...

  
**[THAT SUNSET]**

 **  
** While the Older Brothers are away, Hajime and Nagito enjoyed the Sunset by the Beach. They’re happy with each other, Hajime adored Nagito, After all they’ve went through, All the obstacles they have to go through to get to each other. At this moment of peace, Hajime wants it to last.

  
“I Love You...” Hajime whispered holding Nagito close to him.

  
Nagito was surprised yet he’s very happy at those 3 Words, he snuggled closer to the only man he’ll ever love.

  
“I Love You Too...” He said softly.

  
Hajime smiled and leaned closer, watching how those beautiful eyes close as their Lips met. He Promised... no... He Vowed to Protect Nagito with his Life, nothing will stand in his way. Even if there is, He’ll fight.

  
Both parted for air, but held on to each other.

  
“Hajime... You Promise to stay by my side always, right?” Nagito asked softly.

  
“Always and Forever...” Hajime answered.

  
Nagito snuggled close to Hajima and said

  
“I’m so Happy!”

  
Hajime just embraced Nagito, He will never let him go. Come Hell or High Water, nothing will break them apart... Even Death can’t stop him from Protecting Nagito.

  
_TO BE CONTINUED_


End file.
